Two Negatives Make A Positive
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: Everyone always puts up with Sheldon, gives into his every wish and whim. Sometimes out of love and most of the time just to shut him up. What if Sheldon Cooper PhD has to put up with someone?
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**AN: First TBBT fanfic. I can't believe I watched this amazing show just recently. I haven't even finished reading all the fan fictions out there. If this story is similar to anyone's please let me know and know that I didn't intentionally copied someone's work. Anyway, I couldn't stop myself from writing a story. I don't even know yet where this story will go. Writing a sitcom fiction is very new to me. I hope you give me a chance though. This story takes place after 8x02. And apology in advance to all Shamy lovers. This story is not going to be about them. It's a Sheldon/OC story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OC. **

**Chapter 1: Pilot  
><strong>

_Knock knock knock _

"Mrs. Davis"

_Knock knock knock_

"Guess who?"

"Dr. Cooper" Mrs Davis greeted Sheldon with an unpleasant look on her face.

_Knock knock knock _

"That's right, good job. Hello. Uh, you wanted to see me?" asked Sheldon while walking inside the room.

"Yes. Uh, welcome back" said Mrs. Davis as they took seats.

"Thank you. I assume you'd like to reopen our dialogue about the university forcing me to continue with string theory?" Sheldon inquired modestly.

"You mean the dialogue that went, please, no, please, no, please, no."

"That's the one. I believe you went last, so, uh, please?" Mrs. Davis sighed out a little.

"Dr. Cooper, while you were away, we came up with a solution that would allow you to change your field of study."

"Wow. Pouting and running away actually worked. I must say, that may not be a lesson you want to reinforce with me. So, um, what is the solution?" asked Sheldon delightfully.

"Currently, you're being paid under a grant to specifically research string theory. If we promote you to junior professor, you'll be able to choose whatever field of research you'd like."

"But if I'm a professor, then I'll have to teach a class." Said Sheldon already dreading the idea.

"That is correct." Mrs. Davis confirmed this horror.

"So your solution is to promote me and pay me more money so that I can impart my knowledge to the next generation of scientists?" questioned Sheldon.

"Yes." Said Mrs. Davis happily. Sheldon angrily got up and glared at Mrs. Davis.

"You people are sick." And with that Dr. Sheldon Cooper PhD walked out of the office.

That was months ago. Dr. Sheldon Cooper still doesn't have any student….. until I, Arshia Donsai came along. Oblivious to everything that is Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

"Hey Linda, why this class doesn't have any student?" I asked the girl who is here to help me with my first day at CalTech. Since I'm from a foreign country and didn't know how things work around here, the authorities have assigned Linda, apparently a very intelligent and hardworking student, to help me out as long as I don't get used to of everything. Mind you, not everyone gets this kind of facility. But since my Richy rich father made a very generous donation here in this institute, the authorities are more than willing to, lets just say babysit me.

"Let me see" Linda took a peek at the screen I am currently looking at. "Oh you do not want to be in that class."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"The professor who takes this class is completely insane and very very obnoxious." I looked back at the screen to read the name of the professor.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper PhD"

"The things he says, its barely understandable and he's so rude, arrogant and mean-"

"I'll take this class" I said at once. At first Linda didn't hear me, and when she did, she didn't believe me and when she believed, she was stunned.

"What?"

"I want to be in that class" I said as clearly as possible.

"But why? There are other physics classes way better than this one" said Linda not understanding my intention at all.

"Do you really think I came here to pursue a post graduate degree?" Linda gave me a more confused look than before. I realized that I need to explain myself here.

"I came here to annoy the hell out of everyone so that CalTech would kick me out of here and this Dr. Sheldon Cooper seems like a good start."

"I don't understand. Why do you want to get kicked out?" asked Linda with serious curiosity.

"To get back at my father. I had no wish to come here. I have no wish to study science. But he's still making me do it just so that he could brag about my degree to everyone to boost up his already skyrocket ego. There's no way I'm going down easily."

"Wow" is the only thing Linda could say.

"Yes. Now sign me up in this class and tell me everything you know about Dr. Sheldon Cooper PhD."

**AN: A short introduction. If you read it and like it please let me know via Review or PM. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Six Days Of Plan

**AN: Thank you SRAM and guest for your reviews. I appreciate them a lot. Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you. **

**Chapter 2: Six Days Of Plan**

So here's the idea. I'm planning on getting the hell out of CalTech within six days. Yes, six days only. I've already been asked by Linda why don't I just quit myself instead of going through all the trouble like annoying the hell out of the professors and pushing all their wrong buttons. Well if I quit myself, my father is just going to threaten me to go back and he won't give me any money until I do so. And I really need the money. What if I walk into a showroom and notice a glamorous pair of shoes or a breathtakingly beautiful dress or some other accessories? I won't be able to buy them if I don't have money on me. So quitting is out of question. Therefore I need the institute to expel me. And it has to be subtle. My father cannot know I provoked the authorities to take such action. It's almost like making a murder look like an accident.

Anyway, back to my plan. Day One-

Today I've only two classes. One with Professor Finns. From what I've heard he's a very stern teacher. Old and cranky. Very few students take his class. He loathes interruptions while giving a lecture. Professor Finns always asks his students to ask questions at the very end of the lecture. So annoying him would be very easy. All I need to do is ask him questions as frequently as possible. I think he'll throw me out of his class after the first day. If not it will definitely happen on the second class. And since asking questions in a classroom isn't a huge crime, father wouldn't get to point a finger at me. Brilliant right. I've chosen all my teachers very carefully. Six subjects, six teachers and all of them are very easy to piss off.

In the classroom

_"Professor Finns, what's that sign?"_

_"Professor Finns, can you repeat the word you just said?"_

_"Professor Finns, I really didn't understand anything about this topic, could you please explain it to me again before going any further?"_

By the end of the class Professor Finns was looking like he's one second away from exploding. I clapped my shoulder in my mind for a job well done. Even though Professor Finns didn't say anything to me in person but I'm sure he's going to talk to the department about it. And hopefully he'll have me dropped out of his class. One down, five to go.

Day Two- I was able to make Professor Matthews and Ms. Owens exclude me from their classes. I didn't even have to attend their classes actually. I walked in on them while they were making out in Professor Matthews' cabin. Since they were both married to different people, a little blackmail and I was out of their classes. They even promised to keep it a secret that I blackmailed them. Three down three to go.

Day Three- In Professor Kavin's class, I acted so dumb that he suggested himself that I should take his class next semester and do a prequel class first. Four down two to go.

Day Four-

Today I've classes with Professor Hale and the infamous Dr. Sheldon Cooper. The way things are happening my way, I think I'll be out of here before sixth day. Actually today could be my last day. Surely I can't stay here if I don't have any class to attend. Oh goody! The first class of the day is with Dr. Cooper. Linda has told me a lot about him but he sill seems like a mystery to me. For some reason I was looking forward to meet him even though Linda told me a lots of terrifying things about Dr. Cooper. He's positively rude, arrogant, obnoxious, narcissistic and above all an intolerable insensitive jackass. But I guess it's normal for me to be curious about meeting someone who calls himself 'Homo Novus'. Something tells me my meeting with him would be very interesting. However in the end of the day, all I need to do is make him expel me from his class.

_Knock, Knock_.

"May I come in?" I saw the back of a man who I assumed is Dr. Cooper. He's restlessly writing something on the white board.

"No" that was a very sharp and very ignorant NO. He didn't even turn to look at me. Okay he's rude indeed. Should I just leave? But that wouldn't get my work done. I need him to tell me to drop his class. Despite not getting permission from Dr. Cooper, I entered the classroom and walked up to his desk. He still didn't turn around and kept writing something on the board. I wasn't going to let him ignore me like that. So, I cleared my throat as loudly as possible. It did bother him because he finally stopped writing and turned his head to look at me. And boy, if looks could kill I would've died that moment.

"I'm here for your class." I stated, trying not to let Dr. Cooper toy with my confidence with his unnerving gaze upon me. He did look away however with an arrogant gesture.

"I'm not in the mood of entertaining insignificant beings today such as yourself. Please show yourself out of my classroom" stating that rudely Dr. Cooper resumed writing on the white board again. I narrowed my eyes at him. He may be a Homo Novus but I'm a very tough Homo Sapiens. Yes, I want to get the hell out of his class and never come back but he can't treat me like this and get away with it. So I did what I had to do in order to soothe my temper.

"Sure Dr. Cooper. I can see you're busy but before I leave I just wanna say 'you're welcome'..." saying that I turned around to leave while counting in my mind that he'll call me back. 1, 2, 3...

"Stop."

_"YES"_

I turned around, looking very innocent "Yes?"

"I never thanked you. I've no reason to thank you. Why are you saying 'you're welcome'?" asked Dr. Cooper feeling very confused. I smirked in my mind. Got ya.

"Because you ought to feel grateful to me Dr. Cooper." I stated innocently. Dr. Cooper gave me a look as if I'm insane. I title my head a little. "Come on don't make me explain myself."

"No, you must explain." Dr. Cooper insisted. I sighed out heavily.

"Look, I'm well aware of the fact that you're _a huge disappointment_ as a teacher but still I decided to give you a second chance. I know it was crazy of me but this must mean a lot to you-"

"Hold on a sec-" But I didn't let him speak.

"And I get it why you don't want me in your class. I mean being a disappointment is one thing but ruining another person's life and future which will happen if someone takes your class, oh the guilt. It would be absolutely unbearable for you. There, that's it. I don't want you to have such a burden on your shoulder. Dr. Cooper, you can drop me out of your class right away." Dr. Cooper opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him again.

"Oh o please you don't have to thank me. I'm just happy that I could do you this favor. Have a good day sir."

And with that I walked out of the classroom at a fast speed before Dr. Cooper could utter a single word. I believe a person with 187 IQ is capable of realizing all the insults I threw at him. For being an extremely narcissistic person those insults should irk him to no limit. Oh the satisfaction.

I have my second and last class of the day after lunch. So I went to cafeteria. Thankfully I don't have to sit alone cause Linda was there. She waved at me. I walked up to her table with my tray. "Hey!"

"Hey how's your plan going so far?" asked Linda with interest.

"Smoothly. I only have one professor to get rid of and then I'll be out of here." I informed her with a huge grin.

"Wow, so have you met Dr. Cooper yet?" I nodded my head to that.

"You described him perfectly."

"Tell me what happened?" asked Linda excitedly. I guess every student here has something against Dr. Cooper. Why am I not surprised? I told Linda what happened earlier.

"Wait, you didn't give him a chance to talk?" I shook my head in reply. "Oh then he'll definitely come for you girl. Dr. Sheldon Cooper has a bad habit of saying the last word. And speak of the devil."

I turned around in my seat and saw Dr. Sheldon Cooper entering the cafeteria. He got his three friends with him, Dr. Leonerd Hofstadter, Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali and Mr. Howard Wolowitz. How the hell did they become friends with that alien? Dr. Hofstadter said something to Dr. Cooper that he completely ignored and marched over to the table I am sitting in. The others helplessly followed him. Dr. Cooper stood still before me. I stood up to face his wrath. I felt like chuckling seeing the look on Dr. Cooper's face.

"Hello again Dr. Cooper. Did you come here to give me any official form that says I'm not allowed in your class?" O boy I'm sure hoping for it. Dr. Cooper slightly smirked and I suddenly got a bad feeling about this situation.

"Quite contrary actually Ms. Donsai. I've learned that you've only two classes for this semester including mine. So now you won't have my class once in a week but five days in a week." Dr. Cooper smiled at me widely while I gaped at him with disbelieve. "Congratulations." And with that he walked away with his friends. I turned back to Linda. My eyes are still wide from shock. I finally looked at her sympathetic face and asked-

"What the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Pace Of Time

**AN: Thanks to guest for your review. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 3: The Pace Of Time**

"Looking at the clock fourteen times per minute isn't going to change the pace of time Arshia" said Dr. Cooper with his nose buried in a book.

Today is the sixth day. I was suppose to get the hell out of Caltech. But instead I'm stuck here with Dr. Jackass, serving detention time. Yeah you heard me right. Dr. Cooper gave me a detention because I was unwilling to answer his questions which in his words 'are basic physics questions that a twelve year old would know'. And of course when he was twelve he knew much more than highly complicated physics laws and equations. That narcissistic geek.

I don't understand at all. Why doesn't he just ask me to leave his class? I have insulted him after all. He should be pissed off at me and not want anything to do with me. Instead he's all determined to torture me by making me take his classes. And god knows how he persuaded the authorities to allow him to take five classes with me in a week. May be it's something I did that's making Dr. Cooper act crazier than usual. Damn I should've learned more about him before setting him off.

I glanced at the clock again. Only one minute has passed. Oh balls. "You know if you read a book instead of gazing at the clock, you'll find this detention time much more pleasant and productive."

"May be I don't want this time to be pleasant or productive." I said controlling the bitterness and anger in my voice.

"Hmm, well your choice" said Dr. Cooper nonchalantly. Not removing his eyes from the book. Oh god I gotta get out of here. This is an one hour detention and I've only spent fifteen minutes. By the time the hour is up I'll go insane with boredom and Dr. Coopers' obnoxious face. An idea suddenly clicked in my mind. I smirked in my mind, then sighed out loud. Too loud so that Dr. Cooper will hear me.

"Please mom be alright." I said that out loud too and pretended to talk to myself.

"What happened to your mom?" Dr. Cooper asked with genuine concern and curiosity. I sighed out heavily and blinked my eyes to stop the non existing tears from coming out. "My mom got into an accident. She's in the hospital right now. I was supposed to be there with her before her operation starts but-"

"O dear lord, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you wouldn't care about it." I said sniffing a little as if trying not to sob.

"Now why would you think that? I'm not heartless. Arshia, you can go to the hospital right away."

"Really?" I said with fake happy surprise.

"Of course. Now go to your mommy. She needs you." Dr. Cooper spoke as if I'm a two year old. I couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"Oh thank you very much Dr. Cooper."

I quickly collected my belongings and dashed out of the classroom. Ha, 187 IQ my ass. I decided to do a little shopping before going back to my apartment. I started going through the shoes first.

"Got it, got it. Hmm it's a different color but the design is same. Got it, got it. Oh here's something new." I was about to pick up the pair of shoes when another girl went for it as well. A pretty looking girl with short blonde hair.

"Oops sorry." She said.

"It's alright."

"Are you buying them?" she asked about the shoes. I glanced at them one more time before nodding my head.

"Yeah."

Right then two other women came up. One was a short blonde and another one looked like she's trying really hard to fit in the group. I looked back at the first lady. "Oh, we kind of already had it selected and they don't have another pair of this in their stock-"

"Yeah these shoes are ours! Return them right now." the nerdy looking one yelled out of the blue.

"Amy, relax" said the short one with very strong tone of voice.

"Ours? Are you all going to wear this one pair of shoes?" I asked finding it funny.

"No no no, Amy here is just a little possessive about her besties belongings." Amy nodded her head proudly even though I detected undertone sarcasm in the blonde girl's voice.

"Yeah but these are not your belongings yet." I pointed out.

"Could you please buy another pair of shoes? Look over there, they are all new models." Well since she asked nicely.

"How about this? We play a little game and whoever wins gets to buy the shoes." I proposed. The three of them looked at each other before replying.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" agreed the short one.

"But what kind of game are we going to play?" asked Amy looking tensed up already. I inwardly shook my head.

"You choose?" I said to them shrugging my shoulders a little.

"Do you play video games?" asked the pretty one. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, a few."

"Great. My boyfriend's apartment is nearby. Why don't we play a game of Halo over there and whoever wins takes the shoes." I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah that sounds okay."

Putting down the shoes in their place, I started to walk with the group. "I'm Arshia by the way."

"Oh I'm Penny. And that's Bernadette. And you already know her name, Amy."

I got into the car with Penny, Bernadette and Amy and left my own car at the shopping mall parking lot. I'll come and get it later and hopefully the shoes too. Penny drove us to her boyfriend's apartment. The ride was short so we didn't get to talk much. When we got to the building, I found that the elevator is out of order and it's been like this for years. After climbing endless steps, we reached 4th floor.

"4A is Leonard's apartment and I live in 4B." Penny informed me.

"So which apartment are we going in right now?" I asked.

"4A"

"I think the boys aren't home." Pointed out Bernadette when no one opened the door after knocking on it.

"Don't worry I've the spare key" said Penny and using the said key she opened the door. I entered the apartment. It was well organized however filled with toys and childish things and white boards. Hmm something doesn't feel right about these white boards. The equations written on them looked familiar.

"Okay let's get started" said Penny as she turned on the TV. I shrugged off the strange feeling and focused on the screen. Penny and I are going to compete against each other. And the game began.

"Come on come on come on come... on Damn it" Penny yelled out with frustration. Amy and Bernadette made a sad sound for her.

"And this is the last hit. YES" I yelled out with joy. "I won."

"Wow you're really good at this." Penny complimented me even though feeling horrible about her own defeat.

"Thanks Penny. You were a tough opponent."

"Actually it was kind of fun. We should do it again." Penny suggested.

"I couldn't agree more." I stopped for a moment then spoke up, "You know what, you have those shoes. I'll buy something else."

"What? Why?" asked Amy looking very perplexed.

"Well I had a great evening thanks to you so-"

"No no no honey, you won." Penny insisted that I buy those shoes.

"We should totally go back and check out other stuffs forgetting about those shoes." I said more to myself than to them. Then there was a moment of pause.

"Actually that's a terrific idea." Penny exclaimed happily. "This time we could shop together."

"Yay" Amy yelled loudly. Way to loudly. I found it a little odd. Why does she overreact so much?

"Let's go" said Bernadette. When we all got ready to leave the apartment, the main door opened and someone walked in. Someone who I had no wish to come across this evening. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. I. am. so. dead.

"Hello every- Arshia, what are you doing here?" Dr. Cooper asked startled to see me which is apparently his apartment. The other three gentlemen came inside as well and they were stunned too to see me there.

"I, um-" gosh what am I gonna say?

"Hold on a sec, you two know each other?" inquired Amy and her tone of voice was a little rough too. As if she's feeling a little protective of Dr. Cooper.

"Why yes, she is my student" replied Dr. Cooper to Amy and looked back at me. "Aren't you suppose to be at the hospital?"

"Why would she be in a hospital?" asked Dr. Hofstadter curiously.

"Her mother was in an accident." Dr. Cooper answered his question as well. I closed my eyes tightly. Except for Dr. Cooper everybody else noticed the expression on my face that says 'I'm screwed' and they immediately understood what must have happened. A silence fell in the room. Dr. Cooper still being clueless looked back at me for an answer.

"Arshia?" I had nothing to say so I just kept looking at my feet. Oh boy my heart is beating like there's no tomorrow for me.

"You lied to me." Finally the accusation came after forever. I felt my cheeks heating up due to embarrassment. I don't feel guilty about lying. It's the getting caught part I have issues with. I looked up a little and saw Dr. Cooper shaking his head at me with a look of betrayal on his face. When I didn't say anything, not even to say sorry Dr. Cooper spoke up again.

"This earns you a strike." He said sternly. This time I looked up and gave him a quizzical look.

"Huh?"

"Sheldon, he's your student, not one of us. You can't give her a strike." Dr. Hofstadter pointed out.

"Valid point. Then you'll serve detention for two hours after class tomorrow. Also you'll write 'Lair lair, pants on fire' exactly 187 times in your notebook and show it to me the first thing in the class. Understood." Before Dr. Cooper could leave, Mr. Holowitz stopped him.

"Why 187 times?" Dr. Cooper gave him a look as if he is the most idiotic person in this planet.

"187 is his IQ number. _Bloody Homo Novus_." I said the last part under my breath.

"I heard that" saying that Dr. Cooper stomped off to his room. Amy went after him. Seriously? What's their deal? I sighed out heavily while running a hand through my hair.

"Arshia, you won't have to serve detention. Just apologize to Sheldon. He'll forgive you." Dr. Hofstadter suggested. It pissed me off to no limit.

"I'm not going to apologize. Neither I'll do whatever he says." I strode up to the door while saying that.

"Then he'll just fail you in the class." Dr. Hofstadter reasoned with me. I turned to look at him and gave him a huge smile.

"That would be like a cherry on top of a delicious ice cream cake." And with that I left, closing the door behind me. Little did I know I just declared a war?


	4. Chapter 4: Tic For Tac

**AN: Thank you Nertooold54 and SRAM for your reviews. Thanks for the favorites and alerts as well. This is another chapter for you. Please read and review. Thank you. **

**Chapter 4: Tic For Tac**

"YOU CALLED MY FATHER!"

I wanted to yell out loud on the face of Dr. Jackass. I can't believe he actually called my father and told him how disappointed he is in me, that I'm an irregular and disobedient student. Given that the accusations are true, I did do exactly opposite of everything Dr. Cooper askes me to do just to spite him but he didn't need to involve my father into this. That just crossed the line. Now, I have a warning from my daddy dearest that if I don't listen to Dr. Cooper and do well in his class then he'll cancel my credit card and cease all the other facilities I receive. And I even have to apologize to Dr. Cooper- the great for my ill behavior with him. This is a nightmare.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

I knocked on the office door of Dr. Jackass. Yes, even though I wanted to confront him but all I can do now is apologize to him. God, this is going to be the worst day of my life.

"Come in" came Dr. Jerk's voice. I opened the door and entered the room. "Oh Arshia, good morning." He greeted me with sickly sweet tone of voice. He may be a robot but he really knows how to sprinkle salt into a fresh wound.

"I came here to apologize to you." I stated with quite unpleasant tone of voice. I really don't wanna do this.

"You may sit down" said Dr. Jackass. I understood why he asked me to sit down. He wants an elaborate form of the apology rather than just I'm sorry. Son of a bitch. I sat down nonetheless.

"Now, what were you saying?" asked Dr. Obnoxious Cooper with serious interest. And that smile is just not leaving his face. God how I wish to punch that face and make that smile disappear. What's the worst that can happen? Oh right, I'll starve to death. And if I somehow manage to survive my father will kill me with his lectures for sure.

"I'm sorry." I'm not going to jump into giving him an elaborate apology even though that's what he wants.

"For what?" asked Dr. Jackass as if he has no idea what I'm talking about. Geeky bastard. I closed my eyes and sighed out heavily before replying-

"For everything that displeased you." That's the best I could do.

"Like you lying to me about your mother's accident."

"Yes"

"Not writing 'Liar Liar pants on fire' 187 times like I asked you to."

"Yes."

"Not doing the detentions."

"Yes."

"Not attending class whenever you felt like bunking."

"Yes."

"Not doing homework, ever or even study for that matter." I sighed out and said-

"Yes."

"Does it also include tricking me into solving my own question paper that I had initially made for your class test?"

"Yes." I couldn't help the small smirk that showed on my lips as I recalled that event. So I lowered my head to hide it. It was a brilliant idea by the way. Dr. Cooper was going to take a class test and obviously made sure that I fail at it so that he could degrade my intelligence more on a daily basis but in the end, I tricked him into solving the entire paper during the exam time. Riling up Dr. Sheldon Cooper is too easy. He was so busy to prove a point that he solved all the questions without noticing it. It was hilarious as well as brilliant because he had to give me an A+ grade on that paper and there was nothing he could do about it. Not even after he realized what he has done. Cool isn't it.

"Why are you smiling?" questioned Dr. Cooper with a frown on his face. I stopped smirking and looked up.

"Sorry." Dr. Cooper gave me a stern look.

"I bet you are. I hope you're also sorry for giving away my number to god knows who, who kept calling me asking for sex, kept sending me nude pictures and texting me dirtiest lines that I didn't even know exist. It didn't stop until I finally changed my number. You have any idea what it do to my regular routine. I was in a chaos because of that for two days." Ah another wonderful event. I did it because he made me solve 100 maths one day in the class and I wasn't allowed to leave until I solved all of them. It was right after the class test. I knew he was getting back at me but after solving so many problems, I felt a little vengeful myself.

"I object. I was never proven guilty. You can't hold that against me without solid proof."

"Oh but I am certain it was you." Dr. Cooper said confidently.

"But you can't convict me until the crime is proven." I said smartly. Dr. Cooper twitched a bit. He hates it when I'm right.

"Fine." He said bitterly. "But I've prove that you are the one who told Amy yesterday that I wanted to have coitus with her but couldn't tell her anything because of shyness. You've any idea how she came onto me last night wearing a Victoria's secret lingerie. I won't be able to sleep without having nightmares for several weeks now." This time a small chuckle escaped my breath. Dr. Cooper immediately glared at me.

"I thought I was doing you a favor." I defended myself immediately.

"In which universe unleashing my girlfriend's sexual needs on me is doing me a favor?" asked Dr. Cooper with disbelieve in his voice. By now I'm well aware of Dr. Sheldon Cooper's way of living his life so I'm not that surprised that he said that.

"In every universe I guess." I said with a little hesitation. Playing down a little bit. Dr. Cooper still gave me a look. Honestly I was quite shocked when I found out that Amy is actually Dr. Cooper's girlfriend. At first I couldn't believe that someone like Dr. Cooper has a girlfriend. But after seeing Amy more, I concluded that they're a match made in black hole. To my surprise I've become friends with Penny and I like Bernadette and Amy as well. When she's not being all sciency like Dr. Cooper. I have formal relation with Leonerd, Howard and Raj because sometimes I join them for dinner. And they're quite likable. Dr. Cooper however has his own place in my heart. I just love to hate him. After all he's the reason I'm stuck at Caltech. And he enjoys making my life difficult way too much. I only cause trouble for him in retaliation to what he does first. Since both of us are stubborn and no one's willing to give up, it has kind of become a tradition between us, I guess. We started off on the wrong foot and we're still on the wrong foot and I can see that we'll remain that way for a long period of time.

"Amy is your girlfriend and you both love each other. Why is it a big deal that she tried to sleep with you?" Bloody Germophobe freak.

"Why is it a big deal? You've any idea how unsanitary, messy, and unnecessary coitus is?-"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" I asked instead. Dr. Cooper looked at me for a moment then said.

"No, that won't be necessary. My point is you shouldn't have encouraged Amy to engage in coitus with me not to mention by stating false facts to her when I try so hard to keep her at bay." Boy I do feel sorry for Amy. She so badly wants physical relation with Dr. Cooper but he never gives in even though he claims to love her. Anyway, truth to be told, I wasn't actually trying to help their relationship but genuinely wanted to cause trouble for Dr. Cooper and it did served its purpose well. Dr. Cooper shouldn't have insulted me so meanly in the class yesterday especially in front of someone else. I was so pissed off and then I bumped into Amy in the parking lot. She was waiting for Dr. Cooper. Obviously to drive him home. I did that in the spur of the moment. Told Amy that Dr. Cooper wants to have sex with her but couldn't gather up enough courage to tell her that. And I didn't regret it, until Dr. Cooper called my father.

"And then you called my father to get back at me." I stated while crossing my arms over my chest to show how angry I was.

"Well, I had no choice." Dr. Cooper stated boldly. I narrowed my eyes at him a little. "I do hope that you've already learned your lesson and restrain yourself from playing any pranks in the future."

"Indeed I've learned a lesson."

"Good. Now apologize to me one more time, properly and then you can take your leave." Dr. Narcissistic arrogant Cooper smiled at me charmingly that reeked evil. I sighed out heavily. I found myself fighting the urge to just kill him off and be done with it. But killing Dr. Cooper would be showing him mercy.

"I apologize Dr. Cooper for all the inconvenience that I've caused you since we met and I assure you I won't make the same mistake again." I paused a little. "Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven" said Dr. Jackass feeling very pleased. I stood up to leave the office.

"Thank you very much." I sounded as sincere as possible. I was half way towards the door when Dr. Cooper stopped me.

"Arshia-" I turned around to look at him again. "I'm making an official student teacher agreement tonight which will contain all the thing you have to do and all the things you're not allowed to do. Of course there will be details of my responsibilities as well. You'll have to sign it tomorrow. It is a necessary procedure if you wish to continue to be my student any further. Of course you could decide not to sign it in that case you'll no longer be my student however after the pleasant conversation with your father, I think he'll want you to remain my student for the rest of the semester and quitting my class might upset him. But that's really none of my business. You're free to do whatever you wish."

I blinked couple of times. Gaping at Dr. Cooper with disbelieve. He's impossible but then again this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper PhD so I really shouldn't be surprised. "Great." I said giving him a tight smile. "I'll be happy to sign the agreement."

"Oh I knew you'd say that." Dr. Jackass said excitedly. He's being too happy for my liking. I walked up to the door. My hand on the door knob but I stopped before opening the door. I looked back at Dr. Cooper.

"Dr. Cooper." He looked up from the paper he just started reading.

"Yes?"

"Well played." I said while looking at him with a challenged glare instead of looking defeated. Dr. Cooper nodded his head.

"Thank you." I opened the door finally and walked out. I'll be damned if I don't get back at him for this. But this time I'll be more careful so that he would know it's me but he wouldn't be able to do anything about it rather than just fantasize about killing me in his mind. Like I'm doing to him at the moment.

I went back to my apartment and dropped myself on the couch. After contemplating for a moment I unlocked my phone and searched a phone number I had saved in my contact list. I touched the call button on the screen. After three dial tones, someone picked up-

_"Hello, Mary Cooper speaking." _


	5. Chapter 5: The Countdown

**AN: Thank you nertooold54, SRAM, twrinkletin24 for your reviews. Here is another chapter. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical mistake. Hope you like it. Please let me know your opinion. And of course review. Thank you. **

**Chapter 5: The Countdown **

The events after calling Mrs. Marie Cooper- it went on kind of like this.

Day one - I went to the class. Dr. Cooper didn't bring up anything about any agreement. He asked me to read a chapter in a book and that's it. He ignored me for the rest of the class. I was very very happy about the change. Finally I got Dr. Crazy Cooper off my back. Hurray!

Day two- I decided to bunk the class. Dr. Cooper didn't care about it. I'm still very happy.

Day three- I went to the class. Dr. Cooper didn't even ask why I didn't show up yesterday. Well good for me. He asked me to solve a few maths and that's it. He buried his nose inside a book and kept it there for the rest of the class. I'm happy but I kind of missed something. However I shrugged that feeling off as soon as it came. I wanted this, didn't I? There's nothing to miss.

Day four- Okay, I miss annoying Dr. Cooper. But he's determine not to give me any chance.

Day five- What is wrong with Dr. Cooper? Is he really gonna ignore me like this for the rest of the semester? Suddenly I'm not happy anymore.

Day six- It's weekend but I'm studying. Why? Because there's a test on Monday and for some reason I wanted to do well.

Day seven- I knew why I wanted to do well in the exam. I wanted to impress Dr. Cooper. And frankly I couldn't believe myself.

Day eight- I gave the test and actually did quite well. I was expecting Dr. Cooper to say something. Anything. If not praise me, at least tell me to do better next time. But nothing came out of him. It disappointed me to no limit.

Day nine- I wish I hadn't called his mother. I desperately wanted everything to go back to the way it was between us. Yes, I miss riling him up, playing pranks on him, getting on his nerves but what I missed more is his robotic lectures, his arrogance, intense need to correct me in everything I do, the arguments we had in the past. Hell I even miss his insults. What is wrong with me?

Day ten- I can't take this change of behavior anymore. I need to talk to Penny.

I knocked on Penny's door but no one opened it. It seems she isn't home. I sighed out heavily. I should have called before coming over. I've missed hanging out with the girls in the last week. I just didn't feel like coming over here with the sudden change between Dr. Cooper and I. It didn't feel right. I turned around to leave when the door of 4A opened.

"Penny is not home. She went out with Leonerd." Informed me Dr. Cooper as he stood at the door. He's being more robotic than usual and cold. May be because he's talking to me right now. I can see he isn't happy about my presence there.

"Oh okay, I'll come back another time." I proceeded to leave.

"Should I call Penny and inform her that you came here to see her?" Dr. Cooper asked mostly out of social convention he thinks is non optional.

"No, it's alright. I don't wanna bother her on her date with Leonerd." Dr. Cooper just nodded to that and was about to close the door when something got into me and I spoke up. "Would you mind if I wait for her in your apartment?" I felt quite pathetic wanting to linger around Dr. Cooper when I literary know that he doesn't want my company at the moment. But I was desperate to fix things between us. At first I didn't know myself why I want to fix anything but then I realized something about myself. Since I was born, I craved attention because I never got any while growing up. Both my parents were too busy in their work to care about me. Eventually I made myself believe that I don't need anyone's attention, affection or care. That I'm good on my own without all these things. I was going on fine, but then Dr. Cooper came into my life. As his only student, he completely focused on me until I ruined everything. Yes, I loathed his attention at first because I was so used to of no one ever paying any attention to me. Or care about me for that matter. I just couldn't accept the attention I was getting from Dr. Cooper as a good thing. That is until I lost it. Now I crave for it. I crave for Dr. Cooper to pay attention to me again, more than anything else. Yes, I am being a needy baby here but I just can't help myself.

Anyway I was waiting for Dr. Cooper to reply. He did take a little time to response to me. "No, I suppose. You can wait for Penny in my apartment."

"Thank you."

Dr. Cooper walked inside and I followed him, closing the door behind me I turned around to face him. "No one's coming over here tonight?" I asked curiously.

"No, Leonerd is out with Penny as you already know. Howard and Bernadette have plans. Raj is on a date with a new girl and Amy is busy tonight with her work in the lab on monkeys." Dr. Cooper finished the sentence at once and started writing something on his white board. It didn't bother me at all that I would be alone with Dr. Cooper for a long time. It's no big deal for me. After all I spend hours alone with him in the class. However I did feel a little nervous. I wanted to dissolve all the awkward and unfriendly tension between us that seems to be present since the first day after I called his mother and filed a complain against him. But I had no idea what to do to solve this problem. That's why I really need to talk to Penny. But since that's not gonna happen until she gets back, I decided to just be myself with Dr. Cooper for the time being.

"You haven't ordered dinner yet?" I asked but it sounded more like a statement. However Dr. Cooper understood.

"Leonard said, he would bring my dinner on his way back home" replied Dr. Cooper without paying any attention to me. Well at least he answered my question.

"Um, can I- Can I make you something, soup or sandwich?" I asked really wishing he would say yes so that I wouldn't have to just endure the awkward silence between us.

"Thank you for the offer Arshia but I don't want you to bother." That's the only thing he said. If Dr. Cooper was acting normal with me then he would've asked me a hundred questions about my cooking skill to see if he could trust me with his food.

"Oh it's no bother. I'm actually feeling a little hungry myself."

With that I started working in the kitchen. I usually don't push myself on someone like this but I'm in a very critical situation right now so I made an exception. I didn't ask Dr. Cooper what he would like. I wanted to surprise him, I guess. If I was paying any attention to Dr. Cooper I would've noticed that he's glancing at me now and then and observing my way in the kitchen. He's probably worried about cleanliness of my work. But I'm sure he wouldn't be able to complain about anything. I'm very neat and organized in the kitchen. When I was almost done with the soup, Dr. Cooper walked over to the kitchen counter. I put a bowl of soup in front of him and light snacks to go with it. Dr. Cooper inhaled deeply.

"Hmm, well it does smell good." I smiled at the compliment. My first compliment from Dr. Cooper. Wow.

"Go ahead, try it. And if you don't like it please don't hesitate to tell me." Dr. Cooper hesitating a little but tasted the soup while I waited impatiently for a response. My heart actually started beating quite loudly in my chest. Dr. Cooper closed his eyes and moaned a little.

"Yummy!" I breathed out a small laugh. Pleased with the reaction. Instead of going over to his spot, Dr. Cooper stood there and asked me-

"What kind of soup is this and where did you learn to make it? And would you please email me the recipe?" I laughed again. Feeling proud of myself.

"Yeah sure. I haven't properly named the soup yet. I just call it 'my special soup'. One day I was experimenting in the kitchen, trying to make something new and vola, I made this."

"You experiment with cooking?" asked Dr. Cooper curiously and sounded interested. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I do that quite often actually. A few of my experiment was a disaster but most work out fine."

"You love cooking." Dr. Cooper stated without any doubt. I nodded my head to that as well.

"Yeah, yeah I do. You're the second person to learn that little secret about me."

"Who's the first?" Dr. Cooper asked. I felt he's getting normal with me again and I was extremely happy about it.

"My grandma. I was very close to her when she was alive but unfortunately she left me when I was very little. I would always hang around grandma when she cooked something and I would watch her very closely. That's how she knew I am going to love cooking when I grow up. My grandma loved cooking herself. I probably got that from her." Suddenly I looked into Dr. Cooper's dazzling blue eyes and he was staring at me without blinking. I thought I might be irritating him with my story so I immediately apologized. "Oh I'm sorry for blabbering. I know you don't have any interest in listening to my life history."

"It's quite alright" said Dr. Cooper and my eyes widened a bit with surprise. "I love my meemow too. And I'm sorry for your loss."

"Um, thanks" I said still couldn't believe my own ears. He's being so human right now. Is it the soup? I wondered.

"Aren't you gonna eat your soup? It's getting cold." Dr. Cooper pointed to my bowl full of soup. He is almost finished with his. Dr. Cooper wasn't acting cold anymore but he was still rigid with me. I stirred the spoon in the bowl for a moment then spoke up before I could think more about it.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Dr. Cooper looked up at me and stared into my eyes. He thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose, you can ask but I cannot promise to do you the favor without knowing about it first."

"Can you be Dr. Sheldon Cooper again?" I asked and the way Dr. Cooper looked at me I realized how stupid I sounded.

"I never stopped being Dr. Sheldon Cooper." He stated feeling confused a little.

"You stopped being with me."

Dr. Cooper now realized what I am talking about and then he went completely silent. I started to get a little worried. Thankfully he spoke up before I had a panic attack. "I thought you hated me being like that." I breathed out a dark chuckle.

"Oh trust me I thought the same but it turns out that I don't hate you, not really."

"How do you know that?" Dr. Cooper asked with seriousness. I was a little taken aback with the question because I didn't have an answer.

"I just know" was all I could say.

"That's not good enough for me." Dr. Cooper stated. I sighed out heavily.

"Is there anything I can do to make you believe?" I asked. Yes, I am desperate and I'm never smart when I'm desperate. Otherwise I would've never put myself out like that. Dr. Cooper thought about it for a moment.

"I suppose a few tests could determine whether I should or shouldn't believe you. But again I ask, why do you want me to be like myself with you when you clearly hated it before?"

"There isn't an answer to every question starting with why." I said smartly.

"That's absurd." Dr. Cooper immediately responded.

"Oh yeah, then tell me, why didn't you confront me when I called your mother which clearly upset you but instead you changed yourself around me when you Dr. Sheldon Cooper clearly hates changes in your life." I asked the one question I've been wanting to ask for last couple of days. Dr. Cooper remained quiet. Whether he doesn't have an answer to that question or he doesn't want to share the answer with me. Either way, Dr. Cooper changed the topic right away.

"Let's talk about the tests, shall we? And your first test will be signing the teacher-student agreement." Here we go. I said in my mind. However I couldn't help but be happy and relieved that I finally got my teacher back. At least I'm happy for now. With Dr. Cooper there's no guarantee for future happiness, is there?


	6. Chapter 6: Tormenting The Evil Baby

**Chapter 6: Tormenting The Evil Baby**

I entered the building where the great Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper lives, carrying couple of heavy books in my hands and there are more in my bag. Let's just say I was having a hard time not collapsing on the floor. The reason I am visiting Dr. Cooper on a weekend is because he called me and asked me to come over to his apartment immediately saying that it's an emergency. He's close to solving something and he needs my assistance. And according to the teacher-student agreement I have to be his assistant on his current project to gain good grades in the subject. Otherwise he'll most likely fail me in the mid term.

Since I've signed the teacher-student agreement I've practically become Dr. Cooper's slave. But I'm going on without any complain and doing everything he's asking me to do in order to keep everything normal between us and to keep Dr. Cooper from giving me the silent treatment again. However, it's becoming very difficult for me to be the perfect student for Dr. Cooper. I fear that someday I might just snap and kill him. Dr. Cooper makes everything difficult for me on purpose. Damn the teacher-student agreement and damn me for signing it. I sighed out heavily and was about to start climbing the stairs when Penny entered the building.

"Hey Arshi!" It's Penny's nickname for me. "Going to see Sheldon?"

"What do you think?" I asked pointing towards the books in my hands with my gaze.

"Here, let me help you with that." Penny took three books from me and started to climb the stairs with me.

"I'm telling you Penny, I've made a big mistake signing that agreement."

"That you did." Penny agreed with me. "You do realize that Sheldon totally manipulated you into signing that agreement, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked quizzically looking at Penny. She sighed out heavily.

"Look, Sheldon is my friend. I care about him a lot. But I hate what he's doing with you. That's why I'm revealing this secret to you. After you called Sheldon's mom, there was no way he could have forced you to sign the agreement. That's why he started sulking. It's what he does when he can't have his way with someone, until of course the person gives in and like everyone else you also gave in seeing his sad face. Leonerd calls him an evil baby for no reason."

I gaped at Penny for a few seconds. "Oh my god!" I gasped out loud. "How come I did not see that? I'm such an idiot."

"Oh it's not your fault sweetie. You don't know Sheldon the way I and others in the group know."

"Thanks for telling me this Penny." I really felt grateful to her for sharing this information.

"You're welcome but please don't tell Sheldon that I told you this."

"No, of course not. Thanks once again Penny. You really did me a favor."

After the revelation of Dr. Cooper- the evil baby's secret, I went into realization at first and started to see things clearly. The things that happened in past few days and what's still happening today. Then I started to get angry. Homo Novus or not, he's going to pay for it. Dr. Cooper you just got yourself into a lot of trouble.

"Woah! Arshi, you're not gonna murder Sheldon, are you?" asked Penny with humorous tone of voice.

"Nope, I'm gonna do worse to him." I admitted openly.

"Please don't hurt him too much. I agree that he needs to learn a lesson but I still love that whack-a-doodle and don't want him broken." I nodded my head to that. We finally reached 4th floor. Penny handed me the books. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." Penny went to her apartment and I knocked on the door of 4A. Thankfully it was Leonerd who opened the door. Just the person I needed to see. I looked inside and saw that Dr. Cooper is nowhere to be seen. He's most probably in his bedroom right now. I looked back at Leonerd.

"Hey Leonerd, would you like to see Sheldon breaking his own rules?"

The following day, according to the plan I went to cafeteria and spotted the four geniuses at their usual table. I walked up to them. "Hey everyone and good morning Dr. Cooper?"

"Good morning Arshia. What brings you here?" Dr. Cooper asked wondering about it.

"I came here to see Leonerd" saying that I turned to Leonerd. "Leonerd, is it a bad time? There's something I really need to talk to you about."

"No no, it's a good time. What is it?" Leonerd asked.

"Could you please come with me for a moment?" Leonerd nodded and stood up. We walked to a corner. I noticed Dr. Cooper looking at us but when I looked back at him, he looked down at his food and pretended to pay complete attention to it.

"Arshia, are you sure this is going to work?" Leonerd asked. Concerned about the plan. "Making Sheldon change his ways is practically impossible."

"I'm not sure but I'm willing to try. Besides, impossible means I'm possible."

"Ah I think it's worth a shot. So what's the first step of this plan?" Leonerd asked thinking about what I said for a moment.

"You're going to be my tutor for a few days. I'll see you this evening. Your place. Make sure Dr. Cooper stays home." Leonerd nodded his head. We walked back to the table.

"Thank you so much Leonerd. I really appreciate your help." I said over enthusiastically. It's bound to catch Dr. Cooper's attention.

"No prob, Arshia." Leonerd sat down and I started to walk away. However I heard Dr. Cooper ask him-

"What did she want?"

In the evening, I went to Dr. Cooper's apartment. I knocked on the door of 4A. The door opened and revealed Dr. Cooper. He was surprised to see me. Leonerd probably didn't tell him that I'm coming over. "Arshia, what are you doing here?" asking that he glanced at Penny's apartment and the confusion from his face disappeared. "You must be here to see Penny. Well she's at work I'm afraid. But you're welcome to wait for her here."

"Thanks but I'm actually here to see Leonerd." The frown of confusion appeared again on Dr. Cooper's face. I walked inside the apartment. Leonerd wasn't in the living room at the moment.

"He's in the bathroom." Dr. Cooper informed me.

"Oh" saying that I put down my bag and before I could drop myself on the couch, Dr. Cooper started questioning me.

"What is your business with Leonerd?" Dr. Cooper asked robotically like usual. I could tell he's being very curious about it.

"I asked him to teach me a few things about experimental physics." I answered smoothly. Dr. Cooper looked perplexed for a moment then asked-

"Why didn't you come to me?" I didn't need to think for the proper and logical answer.

"Because, experimental physics is Leonerd's thing. It's obvious he would be better than you in that department." As easily as I said it, Dr. Cooper looked highly offended at the statement.

"Excuse me? I may not be an experimental physicist but I know everything about it." Dr. Cooper defended himself. I stared at him for a while then said-

"Good for you Dr. Cooper."

Before he could say anything else, Leonerd entered the room. "Oh hey Arshia."

"Hey Leonerd."

"So do you have any specific thing you wanna learn about?" Leonerd asked while taking his seat at the single couch.

"Why don't you just introduce me to experimental physic today?" I asked moving a bit closer to Leonerd. Dr. Cooper immediately snapped.

"You're in my spot." Both Leonerd and I sighed out and I moved away from Sheldon's spot. And to my amusement Dr. Cooper merged over to the couch and sat in his spot gracefully as if to create a barrier between Leonerd and me. I knew what he was doing. Now that Dr. Cooper is sitting in the middle, he would be able to know what we are talking about and then he'll get plenty of opportunities to point out our mistakes and correct them. Leonerd and I looked at each other with a knowing look on our faces.

"Hey, Arshia there's something I wanna show you first. Come over here." Leonerd said then both of us walked over to his desk much to Dr. Cooper's disliking. I felt him staring at us with disapproving eyes. Leonerd opened his laptop and we sat at the desk beside each other. Leonerd started showing me some of his experiments. I complimented him time to time.

"Wow that's cool."

"Leonerd, you're brilliant." To that Dr. Cooper snorted. But both Leonerd and I ignored that.

"Did you really do this? It's amazing."

"I didn't know you're so smart Leonerd."

Every time I complimented Leonerd or his work, Dr. Cooper would twitch a bit. He was trying hard to focus on his work but he simply couldn't do it. And he couldn't say anything to object to our activities as well.

"- and all of that can be achieved just by pressing this small red button."

"Wow Leonerd, I take back what I said before. You're not just smart. You're the smartest person I've met in my life." That compliment sort of crossed the line for Dr. Cooper.

"Oh please Arshia, don't talk as if you haven't met me yet." Dr. Cooper snapped at me from his spot.

"The statement stands for itself." I said making Dr. Cooper gap at me and then I completely ignored him and continued praising Leonerd.

"I'm glad that you agreed to tutor me. Learning something from a brilliant mind like you, it's an honor. Thank you Leonerd." I said that with a huge grin.

"You're welcome Arshia."

Before Leonerd and I could realize what's going on, Dr. Cooper got up from his spot and stormed into his bedroom with aggressive steps. Guess he couldn't take it anymore. We heard him shut the door loudly. Leonerd and I sighed out heavily together then I looked at him. "Do you still have doubts about my plan?"

"Nope, not at all." And we smirked at each other. This is going to be fun.

For first three days, Dr. Cooper just stormed out of the apartment or the living room whenever Leonerd and I met for 'Studying' but knowing Dr. Cooper he wasn't gonna take this for long. Just as I anticipated Dr. Cooper started taking actions against me and Leonerd. He started keeping me more busy with unnecessary assignments and extra curricular activities. And he also started giving Leonerd a hard time. But I wasn't about to back out. It was just time for the next step of my plan.

I entered the cafeteria and as usual the four geniuses were sitting in their usual table. I walked up to them. "Hey everyone. Dr. Cooper." I only acknowledged him but didn't greet him like every other day. He also nodded to me only while others said hi. The tension between me and Dr. Cooper was thick. Anyone could sense it. Thankfully Leonerd spoke up before the situation could get awkward.

"What's up Arshia?" Leonerd asked.

"I'm fine. Actually I'm here to give you something." I said.

"What is it?" asked Leonerd curiously. I pulled out the wrapped up gift from my bag and handed it to Leonerd. He took it and started opening it. Howard and Raj stared at it curiously while Dr. Cooper pretended to not pay any attention to it. Leonerd gasped out loud when he finally saw the gift.

"Oh my god!"

"Please tell me I'm dreaming" said Howard.

"I don't think so dude" said Raj pinching himself. Finally Dr. Cooper looked at the gift and his eyes widened immediately.

"Is that the latest superman 52 action figure produced by DC Collectibles. DC Collectibles was previously known as DC Direct, which has offered up some truly amazing Superman action figures over the years?" Dr. Cooper asked with disbelieve in his voice. As intended I completely ignored him and talked to Leonerd only.

"Penny told me you're a big superman fan, so-"

"Arshia, you really didn't have to do this-" I interrupted Leonerd before he could say more.

"I know but I just wanted to give something special to my favorite teacher." I emphasized the phrase 'favorite teacher'. "So do you like it?"

"Like it? I freaking love it Arshia. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome" I said with a warm smile. The gift was genuine after all. I'm glad that he liked it. Though it wasn't for being my favorite teacher but for helping me with the plan. I glanced at Dr. Cooper. Either someone poured color on him or he's completely enraged at the moment because he's looking red like a ripe tomato. I guess it's the latter. Anyway, I didn't acknowledge that.

"I must leave now. I have to finish my assignment before the class starts" saying the word assignment quite bitterly, I walked away from the cafeteria. While walking, I wondered what Dr. Cooper's next move would be. Surely this time he's going to take a huge step to get back at me. However I didn't expect him to come after me immediately. I was walking down the corridor, when someone grabbed my upper arm. I looked up and found Dr. Cooper staring down at me. His grip was tight. He pulled me into his office and closed the door behind us.

"Dr. Cooper, what's going on?" I asked genuinely confused. I've never seen him act like this before. Dr. Cooper let go of my arm but didn't stop glaring at me.

"Take back what you said about Leonerd being your favorite teacher." He demanded at once.

"What?" I asked shocked and a little puzzled. Dr. Cooper thought I didn't get what he said. So he repeated himself.

"Take back what you said about Leonerd being your favorite teacher. He can't be your favorite teacher. He's not even your teacher." I swear I've never seen him so angry or aggressive before. But I wasn't going to surrender.

"But Leonerd is my favorite teacher." I said stubbornly. "Besides, considering Leonerd my favorite teacher doesn't break any rule in the teacher-student agreement therefore I really don't see why you're so bothered?" Just as I said that Dr. Cooper started twitching because he doesn't have any argument against that. In the end he snapped.

"I just don't like it. You must stop pampering Leonerd unnecessarily." Is Dr. Cooper jealous? What the hell, I know he's jealous. That was the whole point of the plan. To make Dr. Cooper jealous so that he would be forced to go out of his way and break his own rules. At least for once.

"I'm sorry but I'm only suppose to care about the rules in the agreement Dr. Cooper, not your feelings. And since considering Leonerd my favorite teacher doesn't violate any rule in the agreement I'm not liable for complying with your wish in this matter." Yeah I just spoke to Dr. Cooper in his language. Now how does that feel? Witnessing all the twitching, I bet it feels awful. After staring at me with hostility for a while, Dr. Cooper stormed out of his own office. Why do I have a feeling that the evil baby is going to come out to play now? What he doesn't know is that I'm prepared for him this time.


	7. Chapter 7: Agreement Terminator

**Chapter 7: Agreement Terminator  
><strong>

_Knock, Knock, Knock _

Leonerd opened the door. "Hey Arshia, please come in."

When I entered the infamous 4A apartment, I found others sitting in the living room. And they were looking kind of worried. What's going on? I looked back at Leonerd. "What happened?"

"Sheldon hasn't come out of his room for two days." Leonerd looked very concerned for his friend as he informed me of that. I on the other hand was very happy to be free from Dr. Cooper for a while. I really needed that space. However, I didn't know Dr. Cooper was being such a drama queen. I'm sure he's just pouting because he couldn't have his way with me the other day.

"So?" I asked nonchalantly. I couldn't careless about Dr. Cooper's sulking anymore. He already fooled me once with that.

"Look, Arshia, Sheldon is very upset about what happened with you." Leonerd tried to explain but I cut him off.

"What happened with me?" I asked pretending to be clueless and careless as well.

"You know what I'm talking about Arshia. Sheldon is really upset that you consider me your favorite teacher rather than him. Please just go and apologize to him. Tell him he's your favorite teacher. And I know he is" stated Leonerd and I rolled my eyes at that. That's absurd. Okay may be he's saying the truth. But I'm never gonna admit it out loud, specially to Dr. Cooper. It'll skyrocket his already galaxy sized ego.

"Come on, Arshia. You really need to talk to him. He has started to freak us out. The way he's being, not maintaining any routine or following any of his rules, we don't know how to handle this Sheldon. Please fix him." Leonerd pleaded. I rolled my eyes again at that. He can't be serious.

"Oh come on Leonerd. You know Dr. Cooper better than anyone. Don't you see what's going on? He's just sulking to get his way with me. Again. I'm not gonna be an emotional fool this time."

"Okay, he may be trying to manipulate you again but please just apologize to him and get him back to his normal track. For our sake. Please." Leonerd pleaded again. I sighed out heavily this time. I glanced at others. They all wanted the same thing. My eyes fell on Amy particularly.

"You're his girlfriend. Why don't you do something?" I asked Amy. She's looking very upset at the moment.

"I would've if I could've. Sheldon isn't talking to anyone. Not even to me. He locked the door so that I can't get inside his room."

"Wow!" I sighed out exasperated. This is unbelievable. Yes, I did want to make Dr. Cooper's life a bit difficult as he was doing mine but I can see that others are suffering because of that and I don't want that. Making a quick decision, I nodded my head. "Okay fine, I'll apologize to him."

Everyone's face lightened up immediately. And my happy face died down. "You all will owe me one after this because Dr. Cooper is going to make my life a living hell now."

"Don't worry sweetie, we won't let that happen" said Penny with assured tone of voice. I sighed out heavily and started walking towards Dr. Cooper's bedroom. An evil baby he is. I knocked on the door.

"Dr. Cooper." No one responded. I knocked again. "Dr. Cooper please open the door." I sighed out in exasperation at his stubbornness.

"Dr. Cooper if you don't open the door in five seconds, I'm gonna break it down and you know I'll do it. And then you'll have no privacy until the door gets fixed. All your precious things will be exposed to everyone. One, two, thre-" I heard a click but no one opened the door. I turned the door knob and the door opened. I looked inside and saw that Dr. Cooper was sitting on the edge of his bed and he's looking down at his lap. He's wearing a red long sleeved t-shirt and a black t-shirt over it. With a flash sign on it. His hair looked messy because he hadn't combed it perfectly like everyday and there's stubble on his face. Despite his clothing, he looked like a man to me for the first time. I was a bit amazed actually. Dr. Cooper had his face turned away from me. Clearly he doesn't want to see me.

"Good evening Dr. Cooper." I greeted him but he didn't response to that. I sighed out heavily. I stepped forward to enter the room but Dr. Cooper immediately stopped me.

"No one comes into my bedroom." I frowned at him with confusion.

"Then why did you open the door?"

"Because I didn't want you to break it." Dr. Cooper answered straight away. Sighing, I stayed at the door.

"I came here to apologize. I'm sorry if I offended you-" before I could finish Dr. Cooper looked at me sharply and spoke up angrily.

"If?" I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry THAT I offended you the other day. Now please come out and stop freaking out your friends. They are really worried for you."

"Oh so you're apologizing to me for them." I thought about it for a moment then nodded my head.

"Yes." Dr. Cooper glared at me heatedly.

"So you still think that Leonerd is a better teacher than me?" Dr. Cooper pouted a little when asking that. He actually looked kind of cute. I smiled inwardly but I sighed out heavily expressing utter exhaustion. Despite what Dr. Cooper said, I walked into his bedroom. He was about to yell at me for that but I didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Dr. Cooper, have you wondered for a second why I prefer Leonerd as a teacher?"

"Not really" said Dr. Cooper shaking his head. "But now that I think about it, the only logical explanation I got is that you both are insignificant beings and that's why you find each others company pleasant and comfortable. And I'm quite certain that you're simply not capable of handling the company of an extraordinary mind such as myself. But out of curiosity, what is your explanation for preferring Leonerd over me?" I stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

"Leonerd is a human."

"Yes, And?"

"That's it." I said fighting the urge to just walk out of the room and this apartment. Dr. Cooper gave me a look.

"Well I'm human too. Yes, evolved and highly intelligent with IQ of 187 but human nonetheless." Dr. Cooper insisted but I shook my head.

"No you're not. But let me ask you something, why do you care that Leonerd is my favorite teacher?"

"I don't" Dr. Cooper answered right away. Too quickly actually. Denying the truth that he cares. Denying it even to himself.

"Then what's with all the pouting?" I asked folding my arms over my chest to look strong. Dr. Cooper had to think about his excuse and he came up with one.

"I'm not worried about your favoritism. I am merely concerned about the fact that if you get too interested in experimental physic, you won't concentrate enough in theoretical physics thus gaining a bad grade in my subject and endangering my reputation as a teacher at the university." I blinked couple of times then leaned forward a little bit but not invading his personal space.

"You find your students failing in your subject hilarious, why the hell would you care about my grades?"

"Language Arshia, according to the teacher-student agreement section 4C, you can't talk to me like that." Closing my eyes tightly I shook my head to myself. "As for your question, I do want you to do well in my subject. You remember the first time we met, you said that I'm a huge disappointment as a teacher, unfortunately my friends and colleagues think so too and the lack of students in my class is the clear evidence of it. Now I wish to prove you all wrong. After doing plenty of research, I learned that a teacher is successful when his students are also successful. Obviously you'll never be as successful as I am but nevertheless I don't wish for you to fail in my class. And for that you must give 100% attention to theoretical physics and not let experimental physic seduce you for the time being."

We both stared at each other for sometime. He's never gonna admit that he's jealous of Leonerd. Why? Because he's freaking homo novus and void of any emotions. Even though his emotions are all over the place. Well I'm not giving up just yet. "Fine, I'll ask Leonerd to teach me theoretical physics. Problem solved."

Dr. Cooper immediately gave me a disbelieving look and stood up from the bed. "Excuse me? Problem is not solved. Theoretical physics is my subject. You can't ask Leonerd to teach you that." I furrowed my brows at Dr. Cooper.

"Sure I can. After all he's my favorite teacher. He'll be delighted to teach me any subject." Dr. Cooper looked baffled now. Not knowing what to do.

"But but Leonerd doesn't know everything about theoretical physic." Dr. Cooper pointed out immediately.

"I think he knows enough for me to get a good grade in the subject" saying that I turned around to leave. But Dr. Cooper ran past me and closed the door. He stood in front of the door so that I won't be able to open it and get out. If it was anyone else but Dr. Cooper, I would've felt scared at the moment but with Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper I'll never have to fear any sexual harassment. I sighed out heavily and looked straight into his shining blue eyes. Boy he does have beautiful eyes. I immediately dismissed the thought and asked-

"What is it now Dr. Cooper?"

"I just want you to know you're making a terrible terrible mistake Arshia." After a moment of silence, I smiled at Dr. Cooper.

"I think I can live with that." Dr. Cooper rolled his eyes at that.

"There's just no reasoning with you, is there?" now he's getting angry again.

"Well reasoning isn't going to get you anywhere for sure however if you negotiate a deal Dr. Cooper, I promise I won't ask Leonerd to tutor me again and he won't remain my favorite teacher."

"What kind of deal?" Dr. Cooper asked sounding interested enough.

"I'll be a good and sincere student to you and in exchange you terminate the teacher-student agreement." I stated looking very determined. Dr. Cooper stared at me for a second then said-

"Say Bazinga."

"What?"

"You must say Bazinga after a joke." I rolled my eyes this time.

"I wasn't joking." Dr. Cooper gave me a look as if I'm insane.

"There will be no termination of the teacher-student agreement." Dr. Cooper stated at once. I simply shrugged my shoulders at that.

"Well then I must plan my schedule with Leonerd sooner rather than later."

I tried to reach for the door again but Dr. Cooper stopped me. I exhaled a sigh that showed my exhaustion with this situation. However when I looked up and my eyes met with Dr. Cooper's cobalt blue eyes, I felt a little strange. A tingly sensation in my stomach. He was looking at me so intensely that I inwardly shuddered a little. I was also aware of the closeness between us. My face was merely a few inches apart from Dr. Cooper's. Since he's much taller than me, Dr. Cooper was kind of hovering over me. Instinctively I took a step back to increase the distance between us. Dr. Cooper however was oblivion to all of this. He was more busy thinking of a way to solve this problem his own way.

"Offer me another deal" said Dr. Cooper when he couldn't come up with a better solution.

"There isn't another deal." Dr. Cooper looked like I just killed his favorite cat. He started twitching and I let him. When Dr. Cooper couldn't make me surrender, sighing out heavily, he said-

"Fine." Dr. Cooper snapped. Ow, he looked so defeated and miserable. "I terminate the teacher-student agreement." He said with low tone of voice. "But you must be a sincere, regular and good student. And never ever play any pranks on me. I hate bullies."

"Cross my heart." Dr. Cooper snorted at that. "Oh don't be upset Dr. Cooper. I promise you won't regret this deal."

"I highly doubt that." Dr. Cooper said sharply then sighed out heavily. He really looks like a baby when sulking.

"Do you want a hot beverage, since you're ya know upset?" He thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I would like that." spoke Dr. Cooper with much normal tone of voice but he still sounded a little sad.

"Do you want me to make you hot chocolate like the other day?" I asked feeling kind of bad seeing his sad face. But I kept chanting in my mind. Don't fall for this. Don't fall for this. This is the evil baby act. Don't fall for this. Dr. Cooper's face lightened up a bit hearing about hot chocolate.

"Yes please."

"Okay, why don't you freshen up while I make you hot chocolate." Nodding his head, Dr. Cooper opened the door and went to the bathroom. I came back in the living room.

"Considering the looks on your faces, I assume you've already heard everything." I stated knowing they were eavesdropping.

"Yeah we were eavesdropping" confessed Howard.

"I can't believe you actually managed to convince Sheldon to terminate an agreement" said Leonerd kind of impressed with me.

"I couldn't have done it without your help. So thanks a lot. And I didn't really convince him, more like forced him to do it." I said while walking over to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for Dr. Cooper.

"I would like some too" said Raj. Obviously talking about hot chocolate.

"Okay, anyone else?"

"Me two" said Howard.

"Me three" said Bernadette.

"Oh I'll just make for everyone." I said while taking out more chocolate out of the freeze.

"Ow thanks sweetie" said Penny.

"Don't forget about my lactose intolerance" reminded me Leonerd.

"Never." I have to use lactose free milk for him.

I started working on hot chocolate. Amy suddenly got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen while others started doing their own things. Engaging in a ridiculous game as usual. "Hey Amy" I said glancing at Amy for a second.

"You know Arshia, it doesn't matter how you did it, the point is you succeeded in making Sheldon terminating an agreement. It's a huge deal. No one else was able to do that."

I sighed out at that. "Amy I hate to say this to you but you could've done this ages ago."

"How?" asked Amy way too curiously.

"By not worshiping him all the time." Was my short but useful answer.

"I don't understand. Sheldon likes it when I praise him or his work" said Amy feeling confused. I sighed out again.

"Exactly he likes that you worship him but it doesn't particularly make him feel challenged."

"So what are you saying?" Amy asked really wanting to know my point.

"Amy you're his girlfriend. Have you ever made Dr. Cooper yarn for anything? Or Challenged him? Made him jealous? Threatened him? Manipulated him?" I asked as I kept working on the hot chocolate.

"I've tried on a few occasions but they never worked for me." Amy said sadly.

"Well apparently you didn't try it the right way perhaps." I replied. Amy remained quite for a few seconds. Then asked-

"So what is the right way?" Upon that question I looked at Amy with a surprised expression.

"Amy are you asking me for advise?"

"Yes" Amy replied at once. "Look I really want to get intimate with Sheldon but he barely lets me hold his hand and only a few times he let me kiss him. And I could tell by the look on his face that he doesn't appreciate them."

"Oh gee Amy, I'm not an expert when it comes to relationships. Why don't you talk to Penny?"

"You think I haven't. But she isn't an expert either when it comes to homo novus species. You on the other hand can get under Sheldon's skin very easily."

"Thanks I guess" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Please please please Arshia, help me out here. What can I do to make Sheldon jump into bed with me?" O boy Amy does look desperate. I felt pity for her and decided to suggest her something.

"Have you ever considered making yourself less available for Sheldon? You know let him come after you instead of going running after him. From what I've heard, most men don't like clingy girls. Perhaps Dr. Cooper is one of the men who like challenges. So challenge him and see if that works."

"I've certainly never considered that" said Amy more to herself than to me. "Thanks Arshia."

"You're welcome. Here's your hot chocolate." I put the rest of the mugs on a tray and carried it to the living room. Handing over everyone their mugs, I waited for Dr. Cooper to come in the living room. He did come, looking fresh and smelling nice. I handed him his hot beverage.

"Did you use bar chocolate in it, not cocoa power?"

"Yes"

"Did you use full cream milk?"

"Yes"

"Did you use any extra sugar?"

"Do you want me to take that away from you?" I threatened giving Dr. Cooper a stern look. He stared at me looking a little frightened.

"No."

"Just drink it." I turned around to walk away but Dr. Cooper spoke up again.

"At lease tell me if you added two marshmallows in it?" I looked back at Dr. Cooper looking like an angry bird. He looked down at his mug and saw two marshmallows floating in his hot chocolate.

"Oh you did. Good job" saying that he quickly walked away from me and went over to the couch to claim his spot. Inwardly I couldn't help but smile at his immaturity. He really is a man-child. I don't know may be someday we'll become good friends.

**Third Person's POV**

Leonerd has gone over to Penny's. He's going to stay at her apartment tonight. And everyone else has left. Sheldon entered his bedroom. It's time to go to bed. When he turned on the lights, he found a nicely wrapped gift placed in the middle of his bed. Confused, Sheldon picked it up. He carefully unwrapped it. It revealed the very first Flash comic book with John Broome's autograph on it. Sheldon's hands shook a little. He felt a shiver running down his spine. This is priceless. An antic comic book in his possession. Sheldon quickly searched for any clue that will tell him who it is from. There was nothing on the comic book but inside the wrapping paper was a message-

_"To Dr. Sheldon Cooper PhD. _

_Thank you for terminating the teacher-student agreement._

_ - Arshia D._

_PS- You are my favorite teacher."_

"Hmm" Sheldon hummed to himself. Then without his realization or consent, a smile appeared on his face. Perhaps not having an agreement between two people isn't such a bad thing after all.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting To Know You

**Chapter 8: Getting To Know You**

I looked up from my note for the fifth time and glanced at Dr. Cooper. Something is bothering him today. It's been a week since the teacher-student agreement was terminated. Everything is good between us. Well sometimes I do wish to strangle Dr. Cooper to death but I think that's normal for anyone who knows this brilliant mind fellow. After a while I couldn't help but ask-

"Why so grumpy Dr. Cooper?"

"I asked you to prove an equation not wonder about my mood Arshia" said Dr. Cooper not so nicely and not looking up either from the book he's reading. He's turning the pages very quickly. Reading everything on the pages like a robot. And he's definitely being grumpy. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my task at hand.

"What in god's name is wrong with Amy?" Dr. Cooper asked out loud after a few seconds. I looked up again.

"Excuse me?"

"Amy, she's acting very strange." Dr. Cooper looked really confused as he said that. I guess Amy took my advise. Oh boy.

"What happened?" I asked out of curiosity. There's no way I'm gonna tell Dr. Cooper that I might be causing those changes in his girlfriend. He would kill me. Literary.

"Well first of all she was avoiding me for a couple of days. Then yesterday when I went to her apartment to find out what's keeping her so busy, I found her not busy at all. But still she avoided me the entire day."

"Well may be she's upset with you for some reason." She wants to get in your pants Dr. Cooper. How long will it take for you to realize that? I said in my mind.

"But I don't think I've done anything to upset her. And even if she was, she isn't anymore" said Dr. Cooper sadly.

"Oh that's good" I said thinking the conversation is over.

"Though I had to make out with her to make her happy again" said Dr. Cooper so miserably as if he has done the worst thing in this world. I stared at him for a second before cracking up. I couldn't help it. I burst out in silent laughter. Dr. Cooper frowned at me angrily.

"Why are you laughing?" He even sounded offended. I laughed even more.

"Stop it Arshia. Behave yourself." After calming down my laughter, I spoke up again.

"You should've seen the look on your face Dr. Cooper" saying that I laughed a little more. "Why are you so miserable about making out with Amy?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Shouldn't I be? I felt like throwing up when she shoved her tongue down my throat and I could do nothing but let her violate my mouth." Dr. Cooper shuddered at the memory. He looked completely disgusted.

"Oh boy you sound like you were molested by Amy."

"I believe I was. Amy wasn't like this before. I wonder what got into her" said Dr. Cooper worriedly.

"Well may be it's not her. May be it's you." I couldn't help but say it.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you not okay with making out with her? And don't lecture me about germs. One day you're going to make love with her. Why not start with small steps first like making out with her and cuddle?"

"I do cuddle with her on weekends" pointed out Dr. Cooper. "So you think I'm overreacting?"

"Yeah." I said shaking my head to myself. How naive he is. Dr. Cooper was silent and I went back to my notebook.

"Oh how I envy your single life" said Dr. Cooper which made me snap my head up again. I met his eyes, mine looking kind of shocked.

"Who told you I'm single?" I asked curiously.

"No one, I just know you don't have a boyfriend. At least not right now."

"You're right but how could you tell that?" I asked getting more curious.

"Oh Arshia, isn't it obvious? If you had a boyfriend, at least the girls would've heard about it." Well he's a genius but his interest in my personal life is a bit surprising to me.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right" said Dr. Cooper proudly. After a moment of silence Dr. Cooper spoke up again.

"Forgive me for prying but did you have a boyfriend back in West Indies?" Dr. Cooper asked with interest. I wasn't surprised that Dr. Cooper knows I am from West Indies. It's on my profile after all. My ethnicity is British-Egyptian though. Dad's a British and mom's Egyptian. But I've lived my entire life in West Indies. That's where dad's business is and mom's fashion house. I didn't know what to think about Dr. Cooper's interest in my personal life. I just shook my head in reply to his personal question.

"No, no I didn't."

"Hmm fascinating. Yet you don't seem desperate for a boyfriend unlike my friends who get frustrated without a mate." I don't know why but I felt like sharing my story with Dr. Cooper.

"That's because they didn't get their heartbroken unlike me."

"You got your heartbroken? Who broke your heart?" asked Dr. Cooper startled to hear about my heartbreak. I sighed out heavily.

"Well you see I believe in falling in love well used to believe that. I never preferred going out with strangers. There was a boy in my high school. I fell in love with him but since he wasn't rich enough, my father forced that boy and his family to leave town when he found out about my relation with him. I never met him again. That was the first time I got my heartbroken. However I fell in love again, in college. There was this boy, popular among students and from a wealthy family. Even my father approved of him. Though I didn't like him at first but couldn't resist his charm for long. I was head over heels for him. The day, we slept together he told me that he doesn't really love me and that he was just trying to win a bet with his friends. I was crushed learning about the truth. That day I decided to never seek love again. And now here I'm. Enjoying my single life as you said." I finished and waited for Dr. Cooper to say something condescending or hurtful for being so stupid. But what he said really surprised me.

"I'm sorry Arshia. You didn't deserve to get your heartbroken like that." Please don't say Bazinga, Please don't say that.

"You- you really mean it?" I asked having a hard time believing that Dr. Cooper is really feeling sorry for me.

"Of course. Why do you think I said it if I didn't mean it?" It really touched my heart.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But Arshia let me tell you something about my life. Ever since I learned about string theory, I was infatuated with it. I was in a long committed relationship with it, expecting and counting on string theory to one day earn me a novel prize. Well string theory turned out unfaithful. I was heartbroken. My life lost all its meaning and purpose. But then with help of my friends, I was able to look at other theories. And one day I found dark matter. It's fascinating, refreshing and whereas I don't know if it will really get me a novel prize, I'm happy for now. Isn't that all that matters?" Dr. Cooper looked at me expecting a response.

"Are you saying I should start searching for love again?" I asked with unsure tone of voice.

"Indeed." confirmed Dr. Cooper. I sighed out heavily.

"But I don't think I can handle getting my heart broken again." I said more to myself than to Dr. Cooper. And till this point I've no idea why am I having this conversation with Dr. Cooper.

"You shouldn't worry about that anymore. You see your previous break ups were difficult for you because you had to deal with them all alone. But now you have me and Penny and others to support you. Stand by you through your misery. And let me assure you Penny is an expert when it comes to dealing with break ups." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"That's- that's really kind of you Dr. Cooper. Thanks." Dr. Cooper beamed at me for my appreciation.

"You're welcome." Silence fell over us. There was a question running through my mind and I couldn't help but ask Dr. Cooper-

"Dr. Cooper, why do you care about me?" I asked with genuine curiosity. All the time I've spent with him, I'm sure that he does indeed care about me. I just don't know why. Specially because, I've heard from plenty of sources that Dr. Sheldon Cooper cares for no one else but himself. But now I'm experiencing something else. There's a whole different side to Dr. Cooper that many doesn't know exists. But why I am the one getting to experience it? What's so special about me?

"Well you're my only student Arshia. Why wouldn't I care about you?"

"I just, I thought you didn't like me." I said truthfully.

"In the beginning I didn't. Actually I hated you the first day we met. But since I started understanding you, the hatred disappeared eventually. I myself sometimes find it hard to believe but I like you now. Actually I can relate to you. I can see that you're actually very lonely. Just like me."

"You're not lonely. You've friends, a girlfriend and family who loves you-"

"And I can't relate to anyone of them" said Dr. Cooper interrupting me. "No one is like me or understands me."

"Come on that's not true. All of your friends understands you."

"No, all my friends puts up with me. Even my mommy. Only my meemow understands me."

"There, you got someone and what about Amy. How could you not relate to her? She's practically the female version of you for Christ's sake."

"Amy was very much like me yes when we first met but now she's a hybrid version of Penny and Bernadette. Do you see the kind of clothes she has started wearing recently? It makes her look like a tramp. And I can't even say that to her because according to social protocol I must compliment my girlfriend no matter how awful she looks." I didn't dare say anything about that. But Dr. Cooper was right. From what I've heard and witnessed in short time, Amy has changed a lot and she's still changing. Good thing is she isn't changing herself for Dr. Cooper. She's doing it for her own happiness. Bad thing is Dr. Cooper isn't liking those changes in her.

"Dr. Cooper I appreciate that you could relate to me but you do realize that we're two very different people. I'm not even into science."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. You are very different than me. But as the science says, two negatives always make a positive. Both our different personalities are giving us a positive outcome which is our companionship. I'm really glad that we met each other. I've even started considering you my friend." A smile spread on my lips. I didn't know Dr. Cooper could be so nice.

"But of course you're my student first so don't expect any favors when it comes to your grades. And since you've wasted almost twenty minutes with banal chit chat, you're staying half an hour after class." And my smile dropped. So much for being nice. I still felt happy though. I don't know why but I felt like I could count on Dr. Cooper. That I could trust him. Unknowing to me, Dr. Cooper is becoming something more to me every passing day. A friend, philosopher and who knows what's coming up next.


	9. Chapter 9: Horror Movies In Halo Night

**Chapter 9: Horror Movies In Halo Night  
><strong>

**Third Person's POV**

_knock, knock!_

"Hey sorry I'm late" apologized Arshia as she entered the apartment. She's been invited to play Halo at Halo night. She doesn't always come and play but tonight is kind of special because everyone is participating, even Amy and Bernadette.

"Strike Two." Sheldon spoke from his spot. Arshia only smiled at that. Ever since Sheldon started considering Arshia one of them, she's getting a lot of crap from him. As she's student come friend, she got more restrictions than anyone else. Though there isn't any signed contract between Arshia and Sheldon, however Sheldon does make her follow all his rules. Most of the time Arshia stays calm but sometimes when something gets on her nerves Arshia doesn't hesitate to retaliate.

"Oh boy I can't wait to get banished" she said under her breath.

"I heard that" notified Sheldon. Arshia shook her head to herself and put down her satchel next to the couch. "So, whose team I'm in?" Arshia asked.

"My team" spoke up Raj. "I'm the only one without a partner here." For a second Arshia thought if he was only talking about the game. Shaking her head inwardly, she said-

"Cool." Sheldon snickered at that.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you" said Sheldon in his usual condescending tone. "Raj gets killed all the time." At that Raj glared at Sheldon.

"Well today will be different. I've Arshia on my side. Even Penny can't win with her." Upon pointing it out, Sheldon tensed up. He doesn't want to loose. Specially to Raj. And he didn't quite feel thrilled to have Arshia on Raj's team.

"Have to agree with that" said Penny and Sheldon got worried more. He glanced at Amy. Not to be rude but in all honesty she isn't exactly an expert in Halo or any other video game for that matter. But Sheldon couldn't exactly tell her to change team. She's after all his girlfriend. And as the relationship agreement states that wherever couples are participating, Sheldon has to be with Amy. Drat, Sheldon thought. He's regretting making a relationship agreement a lot lately. Having no other option, Sheldon did what he could do.

"Arshia."

"Yes Dr. Cooper?" She tried to hide a smile knowing something nonsense is coming up.

"Think before you act." Sheldon advised quite seriously and wisely.

"Okay" was her only response.

"And remember your grades are in my hands." Everyone looked at Sheldon as he said that. He was telling Arshia in a subtle way, do not mess with me in Halo universe.

"I don't think I can forget that even if I want to Dr. Cooper" said Arshia getting determined to kick Dr. Loser's ass in every way possible in the game of course.

"That's low Sheldon" said Howard who only received a glare in response. The game started. Arshia was particularly after Sheldon. As if she couldn't see anyone else in the game. Sheldon was getting frustrated and riled up with all the loosing.

"That's not fair"

"You can't do that to me"

"This is cheating"

"That's it, strike three. You're banished." Upon declaring that Arshia grinned widely and did a high five with Raj. Sheldon didn't like the reaction at all. He sort of wanted Arshia to apologize to him for killing him repeatedly in Halo. And seeing that she's happy to be banished from his apartment kind of irked Sheldon. Doesn't she like spending time with him in the evenings? Because he does enjoy it.

"Okay folks, I'm going home." Announced Arshia cheerfully while getting up from the chair.

"Wait a sec Arshia. Come on Sheldon, stop being so immature" said Penny. "We haven't even finished the game yet."

"No, it's alright Penny. I wanna go home and watch a couple of movies since it's weekend tomorrow. And now that I'm banished I won't even have to come over here tomorrow to help Dr. Cooper do that chemical experiment thing" said Arshia happily and a bit cockily. Sheldon felt like smacking himself for banishing Arshia today when he would really need her assistance tomorrow while doing that experiment in the apartment. Penny, Leonerd, Raj and Howard smirked knowing Arshia got to Sheldon once again. Sheldon quickly thought of something and said-

"Bazinga. I was only kidding Arshia. You're not banished." Arshia furrowed her brows at Dr. Cooper upon hearing that.

"I'm pretty sure you weren't kidding Dr. Cooper."

"Did I look that convincing? Oh well but I was in fact kidding. Please sit down and finish the game" said Sheldon but Arshia wasn't convinced. Obviously she knew Sheldon was lying. Which is quite unlikely of him.

"I don't know. I'm having a hard time believing that you were only joking Dr. Cooper."

"Just sit down, will ya?" Sheldon snapped. He has to do that a lot with Arshia. Narrowing her eyes and shaking her head, Arshia sat down again beside Raj.

"You shouldn't have got cocky" Raj whispered to Arshia.

"I know" she admitted regretfully. The game started again. Since Sheldon is dead, he's out of the game. He intended to see others play but Amy started talking to him.

"What kind of experiment are you doing tomorrow?" she asked with genuine interest. Sheldon told her what he's planning on doing. Amy thought it was an easy experiment.

"I could help you with that." she said excitedly. Hearing that Sheldon froze for a moment. He looked at her. For some reason he didn't want Amy with him during the experiment.

"It's alright Amy. I've already got Arshia to assist me."

"I know Sheldon but perhaps she would like to enjoy the weekend some other way and lately we are spending very little time together" said Amy and she deliberately touched Sheldon's left knee. Sheldon immediately flinched. Feeling really uncomfortable with the intimacy during Halo and with people around them. He tried to move away from Amy but there wasn't any space to move away.

"I I I- wish I could Amy but Arshia needs to assist me for good grades." Amy removed her hand from Sheldon's knee and he visibly calmed down. Amy was not happy that Sheldon didn't give in. But she isn't giving up easily.

"You know what Sheldon if you don't want to spend time with me just say it. Don't make up excuses." Amy snapped at Sheldon rudely.

"I'm not making up excuses Amy." Sheldon tried to tell her but Amy didn't listen to him.

"I don't understand. Don't you enjoy my company anymore? What am I doing wrong?" Amy was on the verge of tears. She didn't used to be so emotional. What is wrong with her? Is it her time of the month? Sheldon wondered in his mind.

"You're doing nothing wrong Amy. And I enjoy your company."

"Then why don't you want me to assist you on your experiment?" Amy asked again.

"Amy I've already given you an explanation."

"Look, I don't care about Arshia's grades. Make her do something else. Tomorrow I'm spending the entire day with you. And as the section 12B of our relationship agreement states-"

"I know what the section 12B of our relationship agreement states Amy. Fine. You can come tomorrow and help me with the experiment." Sheldon tried not to sound too sad. At least Arshia would still be there. Sheldon doesn't know why he longed for Arshia's company. He told himself that he already have everything planned and just doesn't want to change anything and not having Arshia with him would change things. So in the end it's good to have Arshia with him. But that thought went out the window soon enough.

"Arshia." Amy called her. She looked up at Amy.

"Yeah?"

"Sheldon has changed his mind." Amy said happily. "You don't have to come over tomorrow. I'm gonna assist him in the experiment."

"Oh great" said Arshia feeling a little awkward for unknown reason. She's getting a day off. She should be happy. May be it's the way Amy spoke. Her eyes met with Sheldon's and she got a little confused. Arshia realized that Sheldon isn't happy with this. She wondered why? But Arshia knew better and avoided interfering into a relationship. After the Halo game was over, everyone stretched a little bit.

"Arshia, now that you're free tomorrow, do you have any plans?" asked Penny.

"Actually I've a few horror movies that I've been wanting to watch for a while. I think I'm gonna do that."

"Really? Alone in your apartment? Oh boy, I can never watch a horror movie alone" said Penny fearfully.

"Well I can watch it but afterwards I sleep with the lights on and can't go anywhere dark for next couple of days." Arshia confessed not sounding too embarrassed about it.

"Really you're scared of ghosts?" asked Amy finding it mock worthy.

"Hey" Arshia and Penny protested together.

"Ghosts are real" said Penny confidently.

"Arshia you're a science student. How can you believe ghosts exist?" asked Leonerd. He may can't say anything to Penny about this stuffs but he's not sparing Arshia.

"The supernatural world just fascinates me. And it's not written anywhere that science students can't entertain themselves with the idea of ghosts."

"Exactly" Penny supported the argument.

"Alright enough everyone" said Bernadette putting a stop to the argument. "I don't believe ghosts exist but I'd like to watch a horror movie. What do you say we watch a horror movie tonight? Together."

"That's actually a very good idea" said Raj making Howard gap at him.

"Seriously?"

"What? I enjoy horror movies too."

"No, we're not going to watch a horror movie tonight. Tonight is not horror movie night. We don't have a horror movie night" said Sheldon making half the population of the room sigh out in exasperation.

"Let's go to my apartment" said Penny. "We're gonna watch the movie over there." Arshia, Bernadette, Raj and Amy got up to follow Penny to her apartment.

"You're coming too?" Penny asked Amy since she probably thinks horror movies are stupid too like the boys well except for Raj. He's a sweetheart.

"You like horror movies, I like horror movies. Bestie." replied Amy grinning happily. Penny gave her a tight smile while sharing a look with Bernadette. Arshia and Raj just shook their heads. They got into Penny's apartment. Arshia and Bernadette unfolded a mattress on the floor in front of the TV and adjusted some cushions against the couch. It's better like this than five people sitting on a small couch. Penny and Raj prepared the pop corns. And Amy well she kept drooling over Penny as usual. They were all set.

"So what are we gonna watch?" asked Bernadette.

"The conjuring?" Arshia asked for others opinion.

"Good choice" said Raj and others agreed. They started watching the movie. While Leonerd, Howard and Sheldon couldn't find anything useful to do. Of course Sheldon can always invent a new board game or solve a complicated problem in an equation but he didn't feel like doing any of it that time. After a moment of silence Howard spoke up-

"Let's just go to Penny's apartment and watch movies with them."

"They believe in ghosts and watch horror movies. I'm not going there" said Leonerd stubbornly.

"Well I'm no expert in social conventions but I don't think watching a horror movie is going to put a spot in our status in the society as scientists and in Howard's case an engineer." said Sheldon not knowing why he's supporting Howard. Leonerd thought about it for a moment then sighed out heavily.

"What the hell let's go."

Everyone in Penny's apartment were really into the movie. Even though Amy didn't believe in ghosts, she's the one shaking the most and feeling absolutely terrified. Just when the ghost in the movie was about to attack, someone knocked on the main door. Everyone screamed out loud. The door immediately opened and revealed Leonerd, Howard and Sheldon.

"What happened?" they asked worriedly.

"You scared the hell out of us Leonerd" Penny scolded him while trying to calm herself down. Raj already paused the movie. "What do you want?" Penny asked. Not feeling happy about the interruption.

"Can we join you?" Leonerd asked hopefully. Sighing out a little Penny invited them in.

"Okay come on in. But no insulting us for believing in ghosts."

"Okay promise." said Leonerd.

"Gee Raj, I see you made yourself quite comfortable with the ladies" commented Howard as he saw his friend sitting in the middle of the girls. On his left is Penny and Amy and on his right is Bernadette and Arshia.

"Why are you all sitting on the floor?" questioned Sheldon feeling utterly confused.

"Sheldon if you start complaining about the sitting arrangements now I'll banish you from here" threatened Penny scarily. Sheldon didn't dare to speak anymore.

"Come over here" said Amy to Sheldon. He stood quietly for a moment.

"That place is farthest away from my spot." Obviously Sheldon has a spot in Penny's apartment. Instead of sitting next to Amy, Sheldon sat next to Arshia. She smiled at Sheldon out of politeness. Arshia felt that he should sit with Amy. She's his girlfriend after all. However Arshia would be lying if she says, she didn't like that Sheldon chose to sit next to her. That thought left her mind as Raj resumed the movie.

"You've to start from the beginning" said Sheldon and everyone groaned out loud. But there was no arguing with him. They started the movie from the beginning. At first Sheldon didn't find it interesting. It's probably because of the scent that kept distracting him. What is this fragrant? It's so refreshing and aromatic. Where is it coming from? Sheldon closed his eyes and followed the scent. He found himself leaning closer to Arshia. Sheldon sniffed her carefully. Yes she's the one smelling so heavenly. What kind of perfume is she wearing? Or is it the soap she bathed with? How can someone smell so nice? Sheldon tried hard but he couldn't figure out the smell. It's not vanilla. Sheldon knows vanilla scent. Penny uses vanilla oil. Not rose or any other flower he knows of. Perhaps it's just Arshia. It's her scent. Usually Sheldon doesn't like the smell of another person but he found Arshia's smell well for lack of a better word arousing.

Sheldon started paying attention to the movie while inhaling Arshia's beautiful scent once in a while. Half way through the movie Sheldon was gripping Arshia's forearm tightly while shaking terribly. "Dr. Cooper." Arshia whispered and tried to free her arm but Sheldon got a death grip on it.

"Dr. Cooper."

"Dr. Cooper you're hurting me." Something snapped in Sheldon and he looked down where his hands are holding Arshia's arm. He let go immediately.

"I apologize Arshia" said Sheldon feeling ashamed for getting carried away like that. Her arm's gonna bruise. And he felt terrible about it.

"It's alright" said Arshia smiling a little. "Here hold my hand. But not too tightly." Sheldon took her hand without worrying about germs or bacterias or unknown harmful cells that he always worries about. It was so very much unlikely of him. If everyone wasn't so engrossed into the movie including Arshia, they would be very surprised and in Amy's case very jealous. Sheldon didn't let go of Arshia's hand the entire movie. At some points he just felt like holding onto Arshia tightly. But he didn't do that. That would be crossing a line. After the movie was over everyone was pretty relieved. The film was quite horrifying.

"Oh god, I'm gonna have nightmares tonight" said Leonerd.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone tonight" said Penny seductively.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight" said Howard with a double meaning.

"Don't worry Howie, I'll stay up with you all night." And they giggled together. Then it was Amy's turn.

"Sheldon I think I should stay with you tonight in case you have a nightmare and need someone to comfort you." Amy tried to speak seductively but it just came out woodily.

"Would you stay up all night for me?" asked Sheldon enthusiastically.

"Well of course" said Amy already hyperventilating thinking they are gonna stay up together. And there's a slight chance that things will get naughty between them eventually. Little did Amy show what Sheldon has in his mind?

"That would be great Amy. Thank you" said Sheldon gratefully.

"Oh you're most welcome."

Sheldon and Amy left shortly after that. So did Bernadette, Howard and Arshia. "Do you think Amy's gonna get lucky tonight?" asked Raj. Leonerd thought about it for a moment.

"Not a chance in hell. But I've been wrong before."

Much later at night, Arshia is sleeping in her bedroom, with the lights on. Her phone went off and it woke her up, scaring the hell out of her in the process. She looked at the ID.

"Amy? Why's she calling me at two in the morning?" asking those questions to herself Arshia received the call.

"Amy, is everything alright?"

"Yes, and no" Amy sounded very sleepy and pissed off. "I'm just calling to tell you that you've to assist Sheldon in the experiment."

"Why? What happened?" Arshia asked curiously.

"I'm taking a break from Sheldon."


	10. Chapter 10: Superhero Sheldon

**Chapter 10: Superhero Sheldon**

**Third Person's POV  
><strong>

The girls' are having a girls' night out. Penny insisted Arshia to join them and she did. The boys stayed in for movies and games as usual. Sheldon is working on his laptop very attentively. Writing a paper about his latest experiment. Raj slowly walked over to the couch and sat on the other end of it. He cleared his throat unnecessarily. When Sheldon didn't look up, Raj called his name.

"So Sheldon, how's everything going?"

"Get to the point Raj, please. I'm writing a very important paper right now that explains details of my latest experiment."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then" said Raj going quiet. Sheldon paused typing for a moment to think. Sighing out a little, he closed his laptop and turned to Raj.

"What is it?" Raj immediately jumped into talking.

"Anne doesn't want to see me anymore so I'm single again so I was thinking, I want to ask Arshia out. Could you give me any tip?" For some reason Sheldon stopped breathing for a second. Literary. Then he spoke up with indifferent voice.

"Oh sure, here's a tip for you. Forget about her." Sheldon turned away from Raj saying that. Raj on the other hand looked like a puppy who got shot.

"But why? She's so beautiful. Just like an ancient Greek goddess. Her skin is so smooth and creamy and it always glows and her figure is like an hourglass-" Sheldon interrupted Raj right there.

"Raj, I'm aware how attractive Arshia is."

"Really?" Leonerd spoke up. "Since when did start acknowledging a woman's attractiveness." Sheldon gave Leonerd a look as if he's a moron.

"Leonerd please, I may not drool over women but that doesn't mean I'm blind." Leonerd shut up hearing that.

"Well the first day I saw her, I fell in love with her long endless legs" said Howard shamelessly. Sheldon gave him a disgusted look.

"Howard, you're married for god's sake" said Sheldon shaking his head at Howard.

"I know, I'm the one married" said Howard rolling his eyes to himself.

"Hold on a sec everyone, Sheldon why can't I date Arshia?" asked Raj sounding very serious about it.

"Yeah Sheldon why can't Raj date her?" asked Leonerd too.

"First of all Arshia doesn't date strangers-"

"I'm not a stranger" interrupted Raj and Sheldon glared at him for that.

"And secondly, her midterm is approaching. I don't want my student distracted." Sheldon sounded confident when reasoning with Raj and Leonerd however Leonerd gave him a suspicious look.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Sheldon shortly.

"Wait then how come she went out with girls at a club tonight and you didn't have any problem with it."

"And you're her teacher Sheldon. You can't interfere in her personal life" said Leonerd and both Howard and Raj nodded with him.

"I can because she's not only my student but also my friend. Now if you'll excuse me I've something important to do" saying that Sheldon went to his bedroom. When the other three heard the door shutting, they stayed quiet for a moment.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Howard.

"He was literary twitching when I described Arshia's beauty" said Raj feeling confused about Sheldon's reaction.

"I don't know guys. Something is wrong with Sheldon" said Leonerd thoughtfully.

"What do you think it is?" asked Howard sounding very interested.

"He isn't falling for her, is he?" asked Raj more to himself than to others.

"No, no, Sheldon is already in love with Amy. Assuming he is capable of falling in love. May be he just feels possessive of his only student just like he feels possessive about his comic books and trains and everything else he owns." Raj and Howard agreed with Leonerd. And even though Leonerd came up with that explanation, he started to second guess it.

"But then again Sheldon is very different with Arshia. He goes out of his way with her. Just this day before yesterday, Arshia was able to make Sheldon eat something that isn't from Sheldon approved restaurant. I found it quite shocking to be honest."

"It is shocking" Raj agreed.

"Do think the both of them are aware of what is going on between them?" asked Howard doubting that very much.

"Sheldon isn't aware for sure and I think neither is Arshia. I've heard with my own ears, she often gives Amy advises on how to make Sheldon get closer to her." Leonerd informed the guys.

"Honestly I've never understood Sheldon's deal with Amy" spoke up Raj. "I mean he says that he loves her yet he doesn't feel attracted to her at all and loathes any physical contact. Whenever Sheldon touches her it's because of the agreement they have between them."

"Yet the other day, Sheldon had no problem holding onto Arshia when he saw a spider in his room and he didn't let go of her for quite a long time" said Leonerd. May be they are misinterpreting everything but there's definitely something between Sheldon and Arshia. Something undeniable.

"Well as an expert when it comes to relationships-" began Howard and both Leonerd and Raj snorted at that. Howard glared at them but continued. "I think Sheldon is only fond of Amy. Yes, he loves her but only as a friend. Didn't he deny being her boyfriend for a long time? And the reason Sheldon proposed Amy was because she started dating other guys."

"Yes, Sheldon felt jealous because he loves her" said Leonerd.

"Or he just feared loosing a friend" pointed Howard.

"He certainly didn't react so strongly when Amy considered dating someone else and then went out with Stuart" said Raj, feeling that whatever Howard just said, it kind of makes sense.

"And he certainly doesn't mind Amy going out with other men on important occasions such as her cousin's wedding" said Leonerd remembering the event when he had to take Amy to her cousin's wedding. "But we can't reach a conclusion based on these insignificant facts. Something big needs to happen to confirm this theory."

"Which theory are you talking about Leonerd?" asked Sheldon coming back into the living room.

"Oh um nothing, just a random theory." Leonerd quickly said and dismissed the topic. Raj and Howard looked at each other and gave a light nod.

"I don't care what you say Sheldon. I'm gonna ask Arshia out" announced Raj. Sheldon immediately glared at him.

"I already told you you can't."

"Even if you consider her your friend but that doesn't give you a right to stop me from asking her out. Besides, you never had a say in who Penny goes out with and she's your friend too." Argued Raj trying to make Sheldon talk about his feelings.

"Yes, Penny is a friend. But Arshia is my friend and my student. So I'm more concerned for her than I'm for Penny. Why is that such a big deal?" asked Sheldon thinking his friends are being ridiculous.

"Gee, I wonder what Amy is gonna think about your so called concern for Arshia" said Howard suggestively. Sheldon frowned at him.

"Why would Amy think anything about it?"

"Oh Sheldon you do not know women. If Amy realizes that you care about Arshia more than you should then she'll most likely get jealous of her and see her as a threat" explained Howard which puzzled Sheldon because he really did not think about that.

"Hmm, I see. Then what do you suggest I do" asked Sheldon sounding a bit worried actually.

"Give us your blessing as I date Arshia, make her fall in love with me, get married, have children with her and they'll call you uncle Sheldon" said Raj with a huge grin. Sheldon looked at him in a way that Raj immediately shut up and sank in the couch.

"I've a better idea. I'll just not show any concern for Arshia in front of Amy. What she doesn't know, can't hurt her. It's a saying I believe." And with that Sheldon got up from the couch again and went to his bedroom. After a moment of silence again,

"Yeah there's definitely something" said the three men together.

**Arshia's POV**

Penny, Bernadette, Amy and I are climbing the stairs. It was fun going out with the girls. I didn't drink much. I'm not a big fan of hard drinks. Never was. And thanks to that, I was able to drive everyone back home from the club.

"I still can't believe you actually turned that guy down. He was smoking hot" said Penny. She's talking about a guy who asked me out after having a brief conversation with me and yes I turned him down. Just because I'm thinking about searching for love again that doesn't mean I'm gonna start going out with strangers. That's just not who I am.

"Penny I already told you I don't date strangers."

"Do you fear the guy asking you out to be a serial killer or something?" Amy asked curiously.

"It's not that." When I didn't say anything Bernadette spoke up.

"Every guy is a stranger in the beginning. It's through dating you get to know them."

"Exactly" agreed Penny.

"Or you can fall in love first then go on a date" I said defending my point. Penny sighed out and shook her head.

"You're just as stubborn as Sheldon" said Amy. "Apparently he also took time to know me first before going on a date with me."

"Oh like teacher like student" said Penny about me. I only sighed out at that.

"Here we are" said Bernadette as we finally reached 4th floor. Penny opened the door of 4A which was unlocked as usual. We let ourselves in. The boys were playing some board game. When they saw us, they greeted us.

"Oh hey, you girls are back" said Leonerd.

"Did you have fun?" asked Howard to his wife particularly.

"Yeah it was fun. We did a lot of things." Bernadette replied.

"I think I'm gonna loose some weight due to all the dancing I did tonight" said Amy grinning happily.

"Did you dance too?" Leonerd asked Penny making lovey dovey eyes at her.

"No, I was kind of busy eavesdropping Arshia's conversation with this smoking hot guy. He even asked her out but apparently smoking hot isn't good enough for her" said Penny making me roll my eyes at her.

"Please Penny don't start again." And I groaned a little.

"Seriously, you could've at least taken his number."

"For what?" I asked getting tired of the conversation. But what surprised me and everyone else that Dr. Cooper asked the same question at the same time. He then glanced at Amy for a second then went back to the game as if he wasn't interested in the conversation at all. Hmm weird. It took Penny a moment to organize her thoughts again but she answered the question.

"Well you could've called him and chat with him."

"Why are you so excited about some guy?" asked Leonerd not liking how Penny is talking about some random guy. His insecurities probably kicking in.

"It's just they looked really cute together." Penny explained.

"Yeah they did indeed" said Bernadette.

"Whatever, I'm going home" announcing that I walked out of the apartment. I went to the parking lot. I got into my car but the car didn't start.

"Damn" I thought about going back and ask someone to drive me home but then decided against it. The girls are drunk and boys are busy with their game. They are gonna have a sleep over I guess. I didn't want to bother anyone. So stepping outside of the car, I locked it then took off my high heel sandals. I'm gonna walk home. Given that it would take me more than an hour but I love walking so.

I walked one block when I heard someone calling me. I turned around and saw Dr. Cooper coming towards me. "Dr. Cooper? What are you doing here?"

"I can't let you walk alone on the streets at this hour" said Dr. Cooper. He was breathing heavily. He must be running.

"How did you know I am walking home?" I questioned feeling confused.

"Raj confessed he did something with your car engine so that he would get to give you a ride home and while having a conversation with you, he intended to ask you out. But since you didn't come back to the apartment asking for a ride home, I assumed you're walking home and I came after you." Dr. Cooper explained everything in one breath. How filmy of Raj. Why am I not surprised?

"So Raj is interested in me?" Dr. Cooper stared at me for a moment then nodded his head.

"Yes, he is. That's the only part you picked up? Are you interested in him?"

"I've never thought about him like that." I spoke truthfully.

"Good, that would be a waste of valuable time. Now lets go." Dr. Cooper started walking. But I had to stop him.

"Dr. Cooper I appreciate your concern for me but you don't have to do this. I can walk home alone. It'll be alright."

"Don't be ridiculous Arshia. It is proven that beautiful women out at night alone attract all kind of criminals specially perverted ones." I couldn't help but smile.

"Point taken. So, you think I'm beautiful?"

"I was stating a fact. Don't feel flattered." I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Well Thank you for walking with me Dr. Cooper."

"You're welcome" he said and we both started walking.

"Must you walk barefoot?" Dr. Cooper asked glancing at my feet.

"Better walk barefoot now than not being able to walk at all in the morning. And it's not that horrible. The street looks clean."

"Oh please, they look clean but you've any idea how many germs you're walking on." Dr. Cooper looked at my feet with disapproving gaze once again.

"Dr. Cooper I know it's hard for you to understand but unlike you, I don't think about germs all the time."

"You don't think about germs at all." Yeah he's right. Suddenly a question came into my mind.

"Dr. Cooper why do you think dating Raj would be a waste of valuable time as you put it?"

"He isn't good enough for you" stated Dr. Cooper. And quite frankly as if stating a fact and not trying to be mean. And given that it's Dr. Cooper he is probably stating a fact. He's never intentionally mean to anyone. Well that's what I like to believe.

"Noted" I said. Suddenly, a jeep stopped by us and some guys hopped out of it. I recognized one of them. It was that smoking hot guy at the club. Seeing the situation I realized instantly that we're in trouble. Dr. Cooper and I looked at each other. Both knowing it's danger danger. The guy I turned down glared at me angrily however his eyes looked hungry in a very perverted way too. I gulped down my fear. He approached me like a predator while others stood surrounding us. The guy looked at Dr. Cooper and checked him out up and down.

"Babe please tell me you didn't turn me down for him."

"I turned you down because I sensed you're nothing but a perverted jerk. Let us leaver or I'll scream." The guy chuckled darkly at that.

"Go ahead scream" saying that he started leaning towards me, invading my personal space while trying to touch my face but Dr. Cooper stepped in between us just in time and pulled me behind his back. Covering me from that asshole.

"Don't dare touch her." Dr. Cooper said furiously. I've never seen him so mad before. Those jerks laughed however.

"Wooo what are you gonna do superman?" Then that asshole grabbed Dr. Cooper's superman t-shirt and pulled him closer to his face. "Get lost" saying that he pushed Dr. Cooper. If I wasn't standing behind him, he would've lost his balance and fall down.

"Dr. Cooper, we can't fight. There's too many of them. I'm gonna run. But do not follow me." I whispered to Dr. Cooper.

"Why?" Dr. Cooper asked confused. Those jerks were still laughing at us.

"They are here for me. If you're not with me, they won't hurt you. Go back to the apartment as soon as you can." Dr. Cooper gave me a stern look as I said that.

"I'm not leaving you." He said strongly. My heart skipped a beat that moment.

"Dr. Cooper please-"

"We're gonna run together." Dr. Cooper held my hand tightly. There was no time to argue. I pulled out the paper spray from my purse and attacked the guy standing behind us blocking our escape. As he doubled over in pain, Dr. Cooper and I started to run. Obviously the goons started to chase us. We ran as fast as we could.

"In there" I said and we ran inside a dark alley. After playing the game of cat and mouse for a while, Dr. Cooper and I found a place to hide. At the back of a bakery shop. There was a small place where no one could see us unless they come very closer. The place was so confined that Dr. Cooper and I barely fit in there. I could practically feel the heat of his body. We were standing that closer. I felt a little uneasy. Not to mention both of us were breathing heavily and being all sweaty. Anyone could take it the wrong way. Those goons were still out there. We could hear them.

"Arshia, I'm sorry for being such a coward. I couldn't even defend you and ran like a baby" said Dr. Cooper really feeling ashamed. I made him look at me and stared right into his eyes.

"Never say you're a coward. You didn't abandon me there. You stayed with me. No one has ever done that for me. You're a hero Dr. Cooper. Scratch that, you're a superhero. Never doubt that." We stayed completely still, just looking at each other. I was aware of the closeness between us but I just didn't want to pull away that moment neither did Dr. Cooper. It's not that we leaned in and kissed. Wait where did that thought come from. Arshia, do not think about kissing Dr. Cooper. He's your teacher and he's with Amy. What is wrong with you? Damn you hormones. I noticed the movement in Dr. Cooper's throat as he gulped. Oh god he's probably feeling repulsed because of the closeness. However what he said next changed my assumption.

"The color of your eyes is very unusual" said Dr. Cooper struggling inwardly for some reason.

"I know. Not many people have grey colored eyes."

"They are beautiful" said Dr. Cooper after a moment. Way to make the situation more awkward. Is this sexual tension I'm sensing between us? No, that's absurd. Dr. Cooper doesn't have those kind of feelings. Besides, he's with Amy.

"Um, thanks" was all I said. I found it hard but I pulled away from Dr. Cooper as much as I could given the confined space. Dr. Cooper tried to listen to something.

"I think they are gone."

Carefully we walked out of our hiding spot. Seeing the area safe again, I sighed out in relief. "I think we should take the bus from here."

"Or we could go back to the apartment and you can stay the night over there" said Dr. Cooper. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, given the circumstances that's a good idea too."


	11. Chapter 11: Being With You

**Chapter 11: Be With You In Health And In Sickness  
><strong>

I really shouldn't have enjoyed the rain yesterday. Now I've high fever and a nasty headache. Not to mention I feel like I'm in north pole. I'm so cold. I took medicine but that's it. I can't do anything else but wait for the fever to go away. I was lying on the couch since it felt warmer than on bed. I was about to close my eyes when I heard a series of knocks.

_knock, knock, knock_

Arshia

_knock, knock, knock, _

Arshia

_Knock, knock, knock_

Arshia.

To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. What is Dr. Cooper doing here? Did he need anything? He must know I'm sick. I left him a voice mail and a text explaining to him why I can't attend class today. Gathering myself together, I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Dr. Cooper? What are you doing here?" I asked not hiding my surprise.

"How did you know it was me? It could've been a murderer or a terrorist. You should really ask for identification first before opening the door Arshia." Dr. Cooper scolded me for my lack of awareness. Any other time I would've jumped into telling him that a murderer or a terrorist wouldn't bother knocking on my door three times and repeat my name. But I was really out of energy.

"Right, sorry."

"Well sorry isn't going to lessen the danger of the situation." I sighed out heavily and hoped for Dr. Cooper to drop the subject.

"What are you doing here Dr. Cooper? You know I'm sick." I stated the obvious.

"Yes, I know. That's why I came here, to see you" said Dr. Cooper allowing himself in. I was shocked for a moment and needed a second to recover.

"Wait, what?"

"Are you having problem with your hearing Arshia?" Dr. Cooper asked with genuine concern.

"I guess. Tell me again, why are you here?"

"I came here to visit you." Dr. Cooper stated.

"Knowing I'm sick?" I questioned and Dr. Cooper nodded his head.

"Aren't you scared of getting affected, of germs or every other thing you're scared of when in the presence of a sick person? Because from what I've heard you start spraying Lysol whenever you come across someone sick." Even though I was tired and weak but I really wanted to hear Dr. Cooper's explanation.

"Well to be honest I'm worried of getting affected but I can't let you be all alone and take care of yourself when you can barely stand still." Dr. Cooper explained and all I could do is gap at him and blink like an idiot. "And I've already taken care of Amy once when she got a flu and nothing happened to me afterwards so that event gives me a little bit of courage to deal with your sickness. So what are your current medical condition?"

"Um... high fever and a headache." I should thank him. But I don't know what to say that would be enough to express my gratitude.

"Hmm, do you have any idea what might have caused it?" Dr. Cooper asked going all doctor on me. He also made me sit down on the couch beside him while he inspected the medicines I took.

"Dancing in the rain might have caused it but something else could be responsible too." I said quickly hoping Dr. Cooper wouldn't start lecturing me now but that was just a wishful thinking. Dr. Cooper turned to look at me with disbelieve in his eyes. I embraced myself for the heated lecture I'm about to get.

"Why on earth would you feel like dancing in the rain?" I opened my mouth to say I was just feeling romantic but Dr. Cooper cut me off. "Don't answer that. I've known you long enough to know that you often do stupid things without any rational cause." I gave him a cute smile. Like a naughty kid would give his mother when getting caught while stealing cookie from the cookie jar.

"Don't give me that smile Arshia." Dr. Cooper snapped at me and shoved a thermometer in my mouth.

"This is ridiculous!" Dr. Cooper shook his head to himself. Clearly disappointed at me for behaving so childishly. "Have you been watching Indian cinema with Raj lately? Because often in Indian cinema when the hero or heroin feels romantic they start dancing in the rain." I just shook my head since I couldn't speak. Dr. Cooper pulled out the thermometer after a moment and wiped it with tissue napkin first then checked it.

"Oh dear lord. This is bad. I must take you to the hospital." Before Dr. Cooper could get started I stopped him.

"Dr. Cooper, I don't need to go to the hospital. It's just a fever. I'll be alright." I tried to assure him but everyone knows Dr. Cooper is very stubborn.

"No, you won't be alright. Not without proper medical treatment." I sighed out heavily. I would've got along with him but I really didn't want to go outside.

"Dr. Cooper do you really want to make me feel better?" I asked giving Dr. Cooper a pleading look. He stared into my eyes for a moment then nodded his head. "Then please let me stay in. Your company is already making me feel better. Thank you for coming to visit me." Surrendering Dr. Cooper sighed out heavily.

"Well you're very brave to attempt to stay alone when so sick and take care of yourself. I could never be alone when sick" said Dr. Cooper more to himself than to him.

"I've never had anyone to take care of me when I get sick. This is actually new to me." Dr. Cooper was surprised to hear that and then he felt pity for me. He didn't know how to response to that so he changed the subject.

"What did you have for lunch?"

"I actually didn't eat anything since last night." I confessed guiltily. Bless my soul, Dr. Cooper only sighed out heavily rather than start lecturing me.

"I'll make you soup" stating that Dr. Cooper walked over to the kitchen. I lay down on the couch again and kept watching him work. Dr. Cooper was oblivion to the fact how grateful I am for his company right now. It melted my heart. Dr. Cooper came back with a bowl of soup. I got up into a sitting position and took the bowl from him. Dr. Cooper started arranging all the stuff on the coffee table according to it's necessity. Then suddenly his eyes fell on my sketch book that was on the table. He opened it and looked confused.

"What's this?" he asked with interest.

"Just a little hobby of mine."

"You mean you sketched this?" asked Dr. Cooper turning the book to me. I looked up at the sketch of a bird feeding it's baby. I nodded my head.

"I sketch everything that catches my eyes."

"Hmm fascinating. I'm not an expert in arts but you seem quite talented" said Dr. Cooper. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." If I could've I would've become an artist for sure. Dr. Cooper forgot about arranging the medicines and kept turning over the pages. At one point he gasped at little. It confused me. Dr. Cooped looked up from the book and glanced at me.

"You drew me." Dr. Copper stated but it sounded more like a question.

"Well you're my favorite teacher." I didn't feel any hesitation to say that. Dr. Cooper smiled at that. He turned over that page and furrowed his brows a little.

"Why would you sketch hands? And who do they belong?" Dr. Cooper asked curiously. Now I felt a little uneasy and my cheeks heated up a bit. They were Dr. Cooper's hands. I don't know why but I find his hands attractive. He got long fingers and I know his palms are really soft too. The first time I noticed them was when Dr. Cooper got a paper cut and I had to bandage his finger.

"They are just hands." I stated looking away from Dr. Cooper hoping he wouldn't notice the change in color of my face.

"Hmm, I don't know why but they seem familiar." Thankfully Dr. Cooper turned over the page without thinking much about it. Later Dr. Cooper gave me medicines and put me to sleep after I finished the soup. I thought Dr. Cooper would leave after I fall asleep. But I was wrong. When I woke up I found Dr. Cooper sitting on the single couch across from me. He has fallen asleep. He could have left but he didn't. He stayed with me. I felt my eyes getting watery a bit. I never felt so loved and cared before. It warmed my heart. Carefully I crawled closer to Dr. Cooper. My face came closer to his. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. No unsolved equation is tormenting him. I tried to memorize everything about his face. Dr. Cooper is handsome in his own way. And I find him very attractive. His skin is very clean and spotless. Although I prefer him with little stubble on his face. His eye brows were perfect. I envy his long lashes. His cheeks are so adorable. Then my eyes focused on his lips. Soft and pulpy. Suddenly I felt an urge to just lean in and kiss those perfect lips. I felt butterflies in my stomach at the thought of it. Damn hormones. But am I just being lustful? I haven't felt the urge to kiss a man since I got my heartbroken. And the way I am I only want to get physical with someone when I'm in love. Am I in love with Dr. Cooper?

My heart skipped a beat in my chest and screamed at me that yes, I've fallen in love with this genius with 187 IQ. And it's not just a crush or infatuation but an actual love. A smile spread on my lips at the realization. But it only lasted for a moment. Suddenly I remembered Amy. Instead of closing in the gaps between our lips and kiss Dr. Cooper like I wanted to, I jerked back from him and got away as far as possible. What am I thinking? I know Dr. Cooper is with Amy. How can I fall in love with someone who is already taken? Dr. Cooper obviously loves Amy a lot. He'll never love me back that way. Whatever he's doing for me, it's just caring and friendship for him. I brought my knees closer to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Suddenly my fever didn't matter to me anymore. I felt completely screwed. Now that I am thinking about it, I realized that I've been in love with Dr. Cooper for a while now. The night he saved me from goons, something clicked in my mind and triggered such carnal feelings for him. Yes, I was preventing myself from acknowledging those feelings but they were there and now the cat is out of the bag or in my case my feelings.

But what do I do now? I can't act upon them. That would be terrible of me. I never want to be the reason behind ending a beautiful relationship. And Dr. Cooper and Amy are perfect for each other. Most importantly Dr. Sheldon Cooper PhD will never ever fall in love with me. I guess I just have to distant myself from Dr. Cooper as much as possible and wait for my feelings to die. Yes, that's what I'm going to do. And hope that it works.


	12. Chapter 12: Just One Mistake

**Chapter 12: Just One Mistake**

I am writing down an experiment that Dr. Cooper asked me to do earlier. Past two weeks, I only met with Dr. Cooper in the classroom and even then, I avoided conversations with him at all cost and stayed completely focused on studies only. Yes, my mind would often get distracted but I didn't let it show. I avoided going to Dr. Cooper's apartment. I even stopped going to Penny's and stooped hang out with the girls. Every time Penny would invite me over for something, I made some stupid excuses to avoid that. I hoped that this distance between Dr. Cooper and me would make my feelings for him go away. However only the opposite happened. I'm spending most of my waking hours thinking about him and I even dream about him. But this is my pain to bear. I am the one who fell in love with him. And I cannot give up on resisting his company no matter how much I wish to just talk to Dr. Cooper for hours.

I heard Dr. Cooper cleared his throat. Most probably to get my attention but I didn't look up from my note. "Arshia" he called my name. Now I had to look up.

"Yes Dr. Cooper?" I asked sounding very normal. As if my heart isn't breaking at the moment.

"May I ask you something?" Dr. Cooper asked politely.

"Sure. Dr. Cooper."

"Have I done anything wrong with you? I've been told that I often hurt people emotionally without even knowing about it" said Dr. Cooper and it seemed that he really wanted to know if he did anything wrong.

"No, Dr. Cooper. You haven't hurt me." I stated with assured tone of voice and gave him a small smile.

"If not then why are you avoiding me?" Dr. Cooper asked straight away. With a serious face. I panicked a little. What am I gonna tell him?

"Um no, I mean I'm not avoiding you. Why would I avoid you?"

"Exactly my question. Why would you avoid me? And not only me but Penny as well whom you consider a good friend. You don't talk much to me. You don't stop by my apartment anymore. You've stopped hanging out with the girls. Leonerd thinks that I've hurt you that's why you're avoiding everyone. But now you're saying I haven't hurt you. So what's your reason to avoid me and others?" Gosh I felt like being interrogated. And by the person I'm in love with.

I cleared my throat and sat a little straighter and then I calmly stated. "I am not avoiding you Dr. Cooper or others. I'm just meeting new people, you know. Making some new friends. And lately I've been busy hanging out with them."

Okay it was a big fat lie but what else am I suppose to tell him that I love him and since he's already taken, I am keeping my distance from him and his friends. Dr. Cooper was frowning at me. He certainly didn't like the explanation I just gave him.

"Arshia, why would you make new friends? Are we not good enough friends for you?" Dr. Cooper asked and sounded a little offended too. And I felt bad about it.

"You are Dr. Cooper but-" Dr. Cooper cut me off there.

"But what? Tell me Arshia, what your new friends could give you that your old friends can't which includes me." Dr. Cooper air quoted the new friends word. I was wrong. He wasn't just a little offended. He's full blown mad now.

"Dr. Cooper it's hard to explain." I tried to get away with that. But failed obviously.

"Do you need to do the math?"

"No-" saying that I stopped because I didn't have anything else to say. After a moment I came up with a solution. "I'll hang out with you guys this evening and I'm sorry for avoiding you last week. I didn't know it would offend you."

I planned on hanging out with Dr. Cooper and others for one evening and then go back to ignoring them again and next time have a perfect lie prepared for Dr. Cooper. Yeah that should do it.

"Fine. I'm looking forward to seeing you in the evening then. We are playing dungeons and dragons" said Dr. Cooper.

"Oh boy, I can't wait" I said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm?" Dr. Cooper asked for confirmation. I shook my head while smirking with my face lowered.

"Sarcasm" Dr. Cooper stated while shooting a light glare at me. I sighed out inwardly. How much I miss him.

**Third Person's POV  
><strong>

Leonerd is working in his desk while Sheldon is working in his. Sheldon is checking the time in his laptop every now and then. Penny, Bernadette, Amy and Arshia should be back from their unplanned shopping trip by now. What's taking them so long? Sheldon wondered in his mind. Once they return and Raj and Howard arrives too they are gonna start playing Dungeons and Dragons.

"Are you okay Sheldon?" asked Leonerd while still working.

"Absolutely, why do you ask?" Sheldon asked staring at the time on his laptop. Why does it take so long for a minute to pass? The days Arshia avoided Sheldon, he felt very unsettled but now he's feeling restless at the thought of spending time with her again. But restless in a good way.

"You seem a little unfocused" pointed out Leonerd.

"No, I'm completely focused on the experiment I'm ready to try tomorrow."

Leonerd didn't say anything and silence fell over them once again. It's been weeks since that eventful night happened with those goons. Sheldon wasn't traumatized anymore however, he couldn't forget about the closeness between him and Arshia. How they gazed into each others eyes while hiding from those goons. Sheldon remembered feeling nervous because for a moment he felt like leaning in and kiss Arshia. Sheldon inwardly shook his head like he did that night. He cannot think like that. Arshia is his student/friend. Not to mention he's Amy's boyfriend. Social protocol says a man cannot think about another women romantically while in a relationship with a particular woman. That would be cheating and Sheldon isn't a cheater. However he still couldn't stop himself from going over to Arshia's to take care of her when she fell sick.

Sheldon tried not to think too much about Arshia but then she just stopped hanging out with him all on a sudden and Sheldon ended up thinking about Arshia all the time. He just couldn't help it. And still can't. No matter how hard he tries not to think about her. His thoughts are mostly like this: what Arshia must be doing at the moment? What she must be thinking? Is she studying right now or doing something else? What could she be doing? Is she safe? How would he know if she's in trouble? Would she call him if she's in trouble? Does she think about him as much as he thinks about her? Sheldon also eagerly waits for the class time nowadays when he'll be alone with Arshia for one and a half hour.

Leonerd on the other hand kept glancing at Sheldon now and then. He has never seen Sheldon so confused and unfocused before. He can barely concentrate on anything nowadays. Leonerd knows what's going on. His genius mind friend may be falling in love finally. And it's confusing Sheldon to no limit. The person who claims to be void of emotions is suddenly experiencing all sort of feelings, he's bound to panic. The harsh thing is Sheldon couldn't even talk to anyone about it and no one dared to address his feelings for Arshia. Leonerd honestly didn't know if what is going on is for the best or for the worst. And what about Amy? She and Sheldon are already together. Leonerd was worried for Sheldon. Thankfully he got Raj and Howard to talk about it. The girls are still oblivious to everything and it's best to keep it that way until Sheldon makes a decision on his own.

Interrupting both their thoughts, the apartment door opened and the girls walked in. "Hey girls" greeted Leonerd.

"Hey Leonerd" said Arshia. Then she looked at Sheldon who refused to acknowledge the girls in the apartment and pretended to be working very seriously. "Good evening Dr. Moonpie."

Sheldon's hands stopped typing. He froze for a moment. Did Arshia seriously call him Moonpie? He looked up and glared at her. "Only my meemaw calls me Moonpie."

"Told you he's gonna say that" said Penny grinning. Arshia laughed a little with her. The girls put down their shopping bags. And there was a lot of them. Before they could settle down, Raj and Howard entered the apartment. Raj never asked out Arshia though he had to repair her car and pay for it. Arshia thought it would be awkward to be around Raj after that incident but the poor guy's stupid sense of humor and cuteness dissolved all the uneasiness between them rather quickly. They could even do harmless flirting with each other. But then Arshia decided to avoid everyone and it ended the flirting.

"Hey guys, guess what Dr. Gablehouser just informed us that there's going to be a ball tomorrow for fund raising and the four of us must be there with partners" informed Howard.

"Great" said Leonerd.

"Oh no" came from Sheldon of course.

"What? it would be fun" said Leonerd but Sheldon disagreed immediately.

"I don't think so."

"I think it would be great. I've never went to a ball before." Amy already looked very excited about it.

"Amy you can go if you want but I'm not going" stated Sheldon and Amy's face fell immediately.

"You don't have a choice here Sheldon. You must come." Sheldon gave Howard a look as if he just said the most unpleasant thing. Defeated Sheldon sighed out heavily.

"Alright but know that I'm being forced to do this" said Sheldon unhappily.

"Oh we know Dr. Cooper" said Amy as he hugged Sheldon tightly making him stiff immediately. Amy didn't say Dr. Cooper the way Arshia says it. He likes the way Arshia says it. It's far less seductive and that's how he prefers it. Amy pulled back a little and crushed her mouth on Sheldon's. The genius stopped breathing and waited for her to stop because pushing her away would be inappropriate considering she's his girlfriend. After assaulting his lips for a few seconds, Amy let him go. Sheldon immediately wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Did you really have to do it?" Sheldon asked with annoyance in his voice.

"What? You did agree to show public affection, didn't you?" Sheldon got up from his desk to go into the bathroom to sanitize his mouth.

"Yes, I did because you blackmailed me into agreeing with you." Sheldon stomped off into the bathroom. Amy looked at others.

"He's so dreamy, isn't he?" she said with a huge grin. Everyone was used to of such things now so they didn't find this crazy.

Arshia however found it both heartbreaking and confusing. Witnessing Amy kiss Sheldon really hurts moreover so openly. And Sheldon's repulsiveness to Amy's touches confuses Arshia. Shouldn't he enjoy getting intimate with Amy considering he loves her? Not that Arshia would be thrilled to see Sheldon enjoying kissing Amy but she's just trying to understand Sheldon here. Would he feel disgusted too if she ever kisses him? Knowing Sheldon he probably would. It could even get him angry. Besides, Arshia would never try and kiss Sheldon. No matter how much she wants to. Arshia also realized that she probably shouldn't have given Amy advises about getting physical with Sheldon. Amy's kind of tormenting Sheldon way too much for her liking. She wants to stop it but what could she possibly do. Her thoughts were interrupted when Raj spoke up.

"Anyone would like to help me out here?" Raj asked out loud.

"What's your problem?" asked Leonerd.

"Well, you're going with Penny obviously. Howard had Bernadette and Sheldon is going with Amy. Who am I gonna go with? I can't show up alone?"

"And you probably won't find any date by tomorrow" Howard blurted out the cruel truth.

"Why don't you take Arshia with you?" suggested Amy. Everyone knows Raj wanted to ask Arshia out. Is Amy really trying to get them hooked up? She couldn't possibly know anything about Sheldon's growing feelings for Arshia and consider her a threat. Raj and Arshia looked at each other. Raj looked a little nervous. Arshia didn't feel good about it either but she decided to be mature here. Besides, it's gonna give her an excuse to stay away from Sheldon.

"I'll go with you only if you promise to think of me as a friend doing you a favor." Raj nodded to that.

"Okay, yeah we can be friends with benefits." Arshia gave Raj a murderous look which made him realize what he just said. Raj apologized quickly. "You're lucky that I know how you are." Raj nodded gratefully to that.

"Did I miss anything?" Sheldon asked coming back into the living room.

"Oh no nothing important, just that Raj and Arshia are going to the ball together." Howard informed Sheldon. For some reason Sheldon didn't like it a bit. Although he couldn't come up with any reason as to why he doesn't like it. What is wrong with him? He's been so confused lately with feelings and emotions. Things that he has never experience before. It's like being in a hell.

**Arshia's POV**

As planned out, I went to the ball with Raj. We were a bit late because everyone else was already there. My eyes didn't look at anyone else but landed straight on Dr. Cooper. He's looking dashing in black suit and white shirt with a black tie. Penny probably dressed him. Raj and I walked up to them.

"Oh my god, Arshia, you're looking gorgeous" complimented Penny and I could tell she's being genuine about it.

"I don't think I need to say it out loud how great you are looking." I said to Penny. "Actually everyone's looking amazing tonight."

"So how's everything going so far?" Raj asked Leonerd and Howard.

"Well it's definitely going better than the last time we were at a fund raising party" said Leonerd. Dr. Cooper was about to say something when Amy interrupted him.

"Sheldon I wanna dance" she said.

"Okay" Dr. Cooper said to her then made to move to go with her. "Oh you mean with me."

"Yes" said Amy rolling her eyes a bit.

"But I don't dance. It makes me feel uncomfortable." Dr. Cooper stated clearly. But Amy gave him a puppy dog look.

"Please Sheldon. Just one dance."

"Amy" Dr. Cooper protested but Amy was stubborn. In the end Dr. Cooper gave in. They walked over to the dance floor. It encouraged the others.

"Would you do me the honor?" Leonerd asked Penny. And they joined Dr. Cooper and Amy on the dance floor too.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" Howard whispered to Bernadette. And soon I found myself waltzing with Raj. Dr. Cooper said he didn't dance but he seems to be a good dancer. My eyes kept going over to him without my consent. Suddenly Raj cleared his throat. I immediately looked back at him and gave him a small smile.

"Your eyes says a lot you know" said Raj.

"Really?" I said nervously but kept smiling.

"Yeah and I happen to be an expert eyes reader."

"Good to know" I said. This conversation isn't going towards a pleasant direction.

"You really like Sheldon, don't you?" Raj blurted out just like that. My eyes widened immediately. I felt like a deer caught in the headlight.

"No, what- what are you talking about?" Darn, did I just stutter? It made Raj smile at me knowingly.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to be there anymore.

"Excuse me Raj" saying that I started walking away but couldn't leave because Amy stopped me.

"Arshia could you please dance with Sheldon for a while. I'll be right back" saying that she rushed off to somewhere. Dr. Cooper and I looked at each other awkwardly for a second. Then Dr. Cooper put his hand in front of me. Nervously, I took his hand. My heart started beating madly in my chest. I felt Dr. Cooper taking my waist and we started dancing. I couldn't look into his eyes so I kept my eyes locked on Dr. Cooper's shoulder.

"You know it is customary to look into each others eyes while dancing a waltz. It makes the dance more passionate." At that I couldn't help but look into Dr. Cooper's eyes. I looked a little shocked though. "May I say you are really looking gorgeous tonight Arshia. This red dress is really complimenting you. I think red just became my favorite color."

"Dr. Cooper I'm pretty sure you shouldn't say things like that to me" even though I felt thoroughly flattered.

"Why not?" asked Dr. Cooper with confusion.

"Because I'm not your girlfriend Dr. Cooper. You compliment a girl like that when she's your date or your partner." I explained it to Dr. Cooper.

"Hmm, I see. And given that you're here with Raj, he should be the one complimenting you?" Dr. Cooper asked. Grudging myself I said-

"Yes, Dr. Cooper."

"But I don't think I can approve of that." Stated Dr. Cooper. I frowned in confusion at him.

"Why not?"

"Well-" before he could say anything Amy appeared there with one glass of Champagne and one glass of juice I guessed. I know it's wrong but I felt like knocking Amy out that moment so that Dr. Cooper would continue talking. Unfortunately I had to leave them. I walked over to Penny and Bernadette. They were drinking. Everyone was drinking at the party except for me. I observed Penny and Bernadette and they both were looking at Dr. Cooper and Amy very keenly.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Amy is getting Sheldon drunk to get lucky tonight" blurted out Bernadette. I cannot believe this. How could Amy do that do him? Making Dr. Cooper sleep with her while he's drunk is just wrong.

"And you both support it?" I asked with accusatory tone of voice.

"Are you crazy?" said Bernadette.

"We tried talking Amy out of it but she's too desperate to listen" said Penny.

"But you're still letting it happen. That's not right" I said already thinking of a way to save Dr. Cooper.

"Don't worry. Amy spiked Sheldon's drink and we spiked hers. She'll pass out before the party is over" said Bernadette smiling a little evilly but I loved her at that moment.

"Yeah, we couldn't let her do that to Sheldon no matter how much she needs to get laid" said Penny and I sighed in relief. Later, I was driving everyone to their homes since I was the only on not drunk. I got to Dr. Cooper's apartment last. Dr. Cooper was drunk like hell. I carried Dr. Cooper upstairs while Penny helped Leonerd. She's drunk too but she wasn't on the verge of passing out.

"Okay good night" Penny yelled over her shoulder.

"Good night." I yelled back at her.

"I'm staying with you tonight, right?" Leonerd asked.

"Of course my little science nerd." Penny and Leonerd went into Penny's apartment and closed the door while I got Dr. Cooper and myself inside his apartment.

"Oh, why is everything up side down?" murmured Dr. Cooper.

"Am I in an alternate universe?"

"No Dr. Cooper. You're just drunk" I said to him while taking him to his bedroom.

"How did I become drunk? I don't remember drinking alcohol. And I have an eidetic memory." Dr. Cooper could barely speak.

"Yeah that's a long story. You can hear it tomorrow." Thankfully I reached Dr. Cooper's bed without causing any accident. I put him to bed carefully. I wasn't gonna take off his clothes but I took off his shoes and made him as much comfortable as possible. I pulled the blanket over him and Dr. Cooper finally fell asleep. I sighed out heavily. He looked as innocent as he always does while sleeping. I couldn't help but roam my eyes over his facial features. I couldn't move my eyes anymore as they landed on his lips. His beautiful, soft, full lips. What they must taste like? How soft they must be? Only if I could kiss them once. No, I can't. I shouldn't. I turned around to leave immediately but my feet didn't listen to me. I couldn't leave instead I turned around to look at those perfect lips again. What is the worst thing that could possibly happen if I kiss him once, just once? He's drunk and sleeping. Dr. Cooper wouldn't know anything. And I would get to live my dream for a moment. Is that so bad?

Just as that thought entered my mind, I stopped thinking. I let my feelings take over me and I leaned in. I hovered over Dr. Cooper's face for a moment. Taking in his beauty. Then I kissed him. My lips met with his and I immediately felt a jolt of pleasure running down my spine. It was the most amazing feeling. I didn't want to pull away but I forced myself to. Just a simple one sided kiss left me breathless. Can you believe it? Touching my lips, which are still feeling tingly from the sensation of the kiss, I turned off the lights and walked out of Dr. Cooper's bedroom. I don't know how terrible of a person it makes me for kissing Dr. Cooper but I couldn't bring myself to regret it. And I never will.


	13. Chapter 13: Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Chapter 13: Cat's Out Of The Bag  
><strong>

I am trying very hard to solve the equation. It's a rather difficult one. I hoped to be able to solve it before class time is up.

"Arshia" Dr. Cooper called.

"Yes. Dr. Cooper?" I responded without looking up from my note.

"Can you put aside your notebook please? There's something I need to discuss with you and it requires your undivided attention." I sighed out a little and closed my notebook, putting the pencil inside as a bookmark. I looked up at Dr. Cooper. Oh my he looks more handsome today. Specifically at the moment. Since I kissed him in his sleep, which was the day before yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about it. And every time I think about it, I feel butterflies inside my stomach. And of course in my fantasy world a lot more than just kissing happens with Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Oh I probably shouldn't recall those fantasies at the moment. It wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Yes, Dr. Cooper. You have my undivided attention." Dr. Cooper began talking.

"Arshia, you might not know but years ago, I discovered that I talk in my sleep. I realized that I might say very important things in my sleep therefore I started recording myself while sleeping. And till today I do that. So far recording my sleep time proved to be useless however recently, the camera in my bedroom recorded something very unexpected and unexplainable action while I was sleeping."

My heart started beating madly in my chest. Is it possible that the camera recorded my kissing Dr. Cooper? My question was answered immediately when Dr. Cooper handed his phone to me and it's playing a video where I am putting Dr. Cooper to bed. I felt like a deer caught in the headlight. The video showed my kissing him. I gulped down the lump in my throat. Oh my god. What am I gonna do now? More importantly what Dr. Cooper is gonna do now? He must feel very violated. I know how much he hates physical contact. He even doesn't like his girlfriend touching him who he loves very much. Oh my god.

Dr. Cooper put his hand in front of me for his phone. I handed it back to him. I couldn't even look at him anymore. I am feeling so ashamed. My hands are shaking, my feet turning cold and my heart wants to burst into pieces in my chest. Even sweat drops appeared on my forehead.

"Now Arshia, here's the question I want to ask. Why did you kiss me while I was sleeping?" Dr. Cooper asked and kept staring at me expecting an answer. But I don't have an answer. I can't tell him that I love him. Though any man in Dr. Cooper's place would've understood it already why I kissed him. But since it's Dr. Cooper, I'm not really surprised that he can't seem to figure out why I kissed him.

I decided to just walk out of the classroom. I stood up but Dr. Cooper immediately got in my way, blocking my path. "No Arshia, I can't let you leave until you answer my question."

Dr. Cooper was determined to get answers out of me. I felt like start crying. Up until now, I didn't regret kissing Dr. Cooper but now I can't help but think, why the hell did I do it? Wish I had more self control.

"So?" Dr. Cooper pushed. His arms crossed over his chest. His posture indicated that he isn't letting me go anywhere until his questions are answered.

"Dr. Cooper, I-"

"Yes?"

"I- I- I-"

"For god's sake Arshia say something else other than I" said Dr. Cooper impatiently. Come on Arshia, think. Think. Suddenly an idea came into my mind.

"I was- doing an experiment Dr. Cooper?" I said. I was holding my breath as I waited for Dr. Cooper's reaction. Dr. Cooper frowned a little.

"Hmm, an experiment. What kind of experiment?" Dr. Cooper asked with interest.

"Um, I wanted to see if kissing someone with 187 IQ feels different from kissing someone with average IQ." I said with shaking tone of voice. Dr. Cooper is a genius but he couldn't possibly see through my lie. Dr. Cooper suddenly looked very serious.

"Okay, well what is your experiment result?" Dr. Cooper asked curiously. And I mean genuine curiosity.

"Umm, it feels the same." Not. But I shouldn't tell Dr. Cooper how amazing it was kissing him. That might make my feelings for him too obvious.

"Hmm" said Dr. Cooper with a frown on his face. He didn't seem to like what I said. "That can't be right. Probably because I was sleeping." Dr. Cooper said to himself. He then looked at me and said-

"Arshia, I want you to kiss me again." My eyes widened hearing that. To say I am shocked would be a huge understatement.

"What?"

"I believe your experiment result is inaccurate. Probably because I was sleeping when you kissed me and I didn't response back to your kiss. That's why I want you to kiss me again." I blinked at Dr. Cooper couple of times. He can't be serious. But he is.

"Dr. Cooper I shouldn't kiss you again?" It would be crossing a line. He has a girlfriend for heaven's sake.

"Why not?" asked Dr. Cooper confused.

"Because you willingly letting me kiss you could make Amy angry, you know. That would be cheating. You're after all her boyfriend." I explained it to Dr. Cooper. I want to kiss him very much. But I don't Dr. Cooper to cheat on Amy and get colored as a cheater.

"Oh Arshia, this won't be a romantic kiss. This is an experiment. I don't get mad at Amy when she achieves orgasm by electronically stimulating the pleasure centers of the brain. Neither do I think she's cheating on me by doing that." Dr. Cooper explained. And I know he really believed that.

"Well what about germs? Aren't you worried about getting some unknown pathogens from me?" I asked. Hoping Dr. Cooper would change his mind. Although a part of me is wishing that he let me kiss him. And I was trying very hard to suppress that part.

"Oh I am but as a scientist I can't back away from an experiment. So I'm willing to take this risk. Besides, I've already taken care of you when you were sick and nothing happened to me. And right now you are perfectly healthy. I'm sure my chances of survival after the kiss is 99.95%."

I know this is wrong but come on he's asking me to kiss him. How can I say no to that? Besides, I've already tried to change his mind. One kiss couldn't destroy everything. However, I felt very nervous about it. Kissing Dr. Cooper in his sleep was different. But now he's wide wake and staring at me. Oh my god, he will kiss me back even. I felt like my inside turned upside down at the thought of it. But in a good way.

"Dr. Cooper are you sure you want me to kiss you?" I asked again.

"Arshia, I'm never unsure." Dr. Cooper bragged about it. I sighed out heavily.

"Alright." Saying that I stepped closer to Dr. Cooper. He's taller than me so I pushed myself up on my toes. I closed my eyes as I got close enough. I felt Dr. Coopers warm breath on my cheek. I closed the gap between our lips and I kissed Dr. Cooper. I kissed him. Dr. Cooper stayed still. Very still. I couldn't tell if he felt anything or not. I gave into my urges and kissed his lips again. This time Dr. Cooper kissed me back. A gasp escaped my breath. I also felt Dr. Cooper wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. Oh god, it's like a dream coming true. I cupped his face affectionately and kiss his soft lips again. And soon we found a comfortable sync. It felt simply amazing. We were kissing with close mouth. But suddenly I felt Dr. Cooper licking my bottom lip. I gasped and pulled away a little from Dr. Cooper.

"Dr. Cooper, I don't think you want to go that far." I said breathing heavily.

"Yes I do" replied Dr. Cooper shortly but confidently.

"How do you even know how to kiss like this?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh Amy tries to kiss me all the time and sometimes even succeeds. I have the basic knowledge of how to kiss Arshia." Dr. Cooper robotically explained. I couldn't resist anymore and captured his lips again. This time the kiss wasn't sweet and slow anymore. It was downright passionate. Even Dr. Cooper held me closer to him. I bit his lower lip and Dr. Cooper moaned in the kiss. We both opened our mouths and our tongues met. We both moaned in the kiss at the contact. Dr. Cooper pushed his tongue against my tongue and I let him dominate me. Dr. Cooper wasn't using his hands. I grabbed one hand and put it on my chest while I wrapped my own arms around his neck. Obediently Dr. Cooper started fondling with my right breast. I moaned in the kiss loudly as I felt ecstatic.

The feeling I was getting from kissing Dr. Cooper was euphoric. His touches are magnetic, addictive even because I wanted more and more. Unfortunately we both ran out of breaths and we had to pull away from the kiss. Our heavy warm breaths collided with each other. Without letting me go, Dr. Cooper asked-

"So, what is your opinion now? Is kissing me different than kissing any other man?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, Dr. Cooper it's different." I said inhaling a deep breath.

"Different good or different bad?" Dr. Cooper asked curiously.

"Different good Sir."

"The experiment result seems accurate now" said Dr. Cooper before letting me go. He didn't step away from me though. Only untangled me from him and I already missed his body heat that's way too comforting for my liking because I just want to embrace him again.

"I must admit, I found kissing you enjoyable as well. I didn't feel repulsed or uncomfortable. You certainly kiss better than Amy. And you also taught me what to do with my hands while kissing. So thank you for that." I only nodded my head to that. Blushing terribly. I must have turned deep shade of red at the moment. Dr. Cooper finds my kiss better than Amy's. That's the most heart touching thing he said to me.

"You may go back to solving your equation now" said Dr. Cooper going back to his desk. But how can I go back to studies now? All I could think about is the tantalizing kiss right now.

"Dr. Cooper." I spoke up before I could stop myself.

"Yes Arshia?"

"What would you say if I told you that I kissed you that night because I have feelings for you and I wasn't doing any experiment? Just being curious here." I finished with a charming smile to hide my guilt.

"Well first of all you'll be punished for lying to me. And then I'll remind you that I already have a girlfriend and suggest you to suppress your libido. Although I would be sympathetic to you. You, after all a woman with needs and desires. Being as handsome and attractive as I am, any woman in your place could've harbored feelings for me. So it's not particularly your fault." Dr. Cooper explained to me elaborately and I asked myself 'why did I fall for him?'

I know why I fell for Dr. Cooper. It was those little moments where he showed care for me. But I guess he only cares about me as his student/friend. He doesn't feel anything romantic for me. He isn't attracted to me. I'm being an idiot to think otherwise. It's just the way he kissed me. It made me think that Dr. Cooper might have feelings for me as well. But apparently I was wrong. He was just participating in an experiment.

"That's very kind of you Dr. Cooper. But I was indeed experimenting so-. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Oh I wouldn't be worried even if you have feelings for me. Truth to be told I think I would be flattered." Dr. Cooper stated it as a fact. But this time my heart didn't skip a beat. My stomach didn't do a somersault. Dr. Cooper already expressed it clearly enough that he is already taken and I shouldn't have feelings for him. Although I know what he is saying is true and right but it still hurt me. I felt like my heart just got broken.

"Apologies Dr. Cooper. I can't flatter you because I don't really have any feelings for you." I said a bit to roughly than I meant. Before Dr. Cooper could say anything, I collected my books and notebook.

"Dr. Cooper, I'll solve the equation later. Besides, the class time is already over. See you tomorrow."

And with that I walked out of the classroom. A drop of tear escaped my eye but I wiped it away quickly. I don't deserve to release my pain through tears. After all, I should have never fallen for Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14: Confession! Confession!

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and don't forget to review. :)**

**Chapter 14: Confession Confession!**

I was going towards the university library when I came across Raj. "Hey Raj!" I greeted him with low tone of voice. I wasn't feeling particularly cheerful after my kissing experiment with Dr. Cooper. I was passing by Raj when he stopped me.

"Arshia wait." I looked back at him.

"Yes Raj."

"Is everything alright with you? You look upset" said Raj observing my appearance and facial expression.

"Yes, Raj I'm fine. Thank you. Just a little tired I guess." I lied of course. Raj nodded to that but something told me that he didn't really believe me.

"Okay, so how's your study going? You're still Sheldon's student. It's kind of a miracle." Raj said that without any hesitation and even I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah, it is." I said then I don't know what got into me, I said to Raj "But I don't know how much longer I can be his student. It's been very difficult lately."

"Why? Because you're in love with him now." Raj stated and I chocked on my own breath. What the hell? How does he know-

"What?" I whisper yelled. Completely shocked.

"Right you're gonna start denying it now as if it's not obvious enough" said Raj with relaxed tone of voice. He's so sure about this. My eyes are widening more and more with each passing second. My mouth formed an O shape. I was downright gaping at Raj like an idiot. Seeing my expression, Raj sighed out a little and shook his head to himself.

"I know you're in love with Sheldon." Raj stated again. I forced myself to snap out of the shocked state.

"Raj, I don't know what you're talking about" saying that I tried to walk away from him but he blocked my way.

"Come on Arshia, I won't tell anyone. Besides, Leonerd and Howard know this too. So-"

"What?" this time I yelled out loud. Did they see the tape where I kissed Dr. Cooper that night? I'm sure they did. How else could they be so sure?

"You saw the video, didn't you?" I said with accusatory tone of voice. Even though I shouldn't be the one accusing anyone.

"What video?" Raj asked. Being clueless.

"What video?" I asked with disbelieve in my voice. "Of course you saw the video. Why else would you say, I love Dr. Cooper?"

"Because I've high observation skill." I frowned in confusion as Raj said that.

"Wait, you didn't see any video?"

"Which video are you talking about?" asked Raj confused. I opened my mouth to tell him but decided against it. If Raj didn't see it then I shouldn't tell him about it. Specially the fact that I kissed Dr. Cooper.

"Never mind. Raj, you think wrong. I don't love Dr. Cooper. He's a wack-a-doodle." I tried to walk away again but Raj isn't done yet.

"Okay whatever you say so Arshia but let me tell you, Sheldon loves you, a lot." At that I rolled my eyes at Raj.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically.

"Look Arshia, I know Sheldon and Leonerd knows Sheldon better than anyone here and he also thinks that Sheldon is in love with you." This time I couldn't keep pretending anymore. Because tears were gathering in my eyes and I just didn't care anymore.

"No, no he doesn't love me. I'm just his student."

"He does Arshia. But you know Sheldon. Feelings and emotions confuses him." Raj started to defend Sheldon and explain to me why he, Leonerd and Howard think that Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper is in love with me. Eventually I told Raj what happened between Dr. Cooper and me. What he said to me afterwards I kissed him. And how it broke my heart.

"Look Sheldon has feelings for you. He just needs to acknowledge them. Realize that he's indeed in love with you. And I personally want to help you with that" said Raj really meaning it. I smiled at him a little.

"Why Raj?"

"You make Sheldon happy. And we all want Sheldon to be happy" said Raj but I raised my eye brows at him and gave him a look. "Okay, we want you in Sheldon's life because we know you can modify him and make our lives less miserable specially Leonerd's."

"Raj, I love him the way he is. I'm not gonna change Dr. Cooper."

"Not change, just modify him a little bit. And you can't deny that modifying Sheldon a little bit wouldn't be helpful to us."

"Yeah you're right" I couldn't help but agree. The only reason Leonerd and Penny aren't living together is because of Dr. Cooper. A little modification is in order. But that comes later. First Dr. Cooper needs to accept his feelings for me.

"So, how are you gonna help me?" I asked Raj. Couldn't help but be interested.

"I'm gonna take you out on a date" said Raj with cool tone of voice. I scowled at him. "Let me explain. Often to make someone realize that he's in love with someone is to make him jealous. When Sheldon is gonna see you with me on a date, he's gonna get jealous. And that might make him realize that he's in love with you." Explained Raj. It sounds like a good plan.

"Would Dr. Cooper know that he's feeling jealous because as you said before Dr. Cooper gets really confused when it comes to feelings and emotions?"

"Well we'll just have to see that, won't we?" said Raj. Suddenly an unpleasant thought came into my mind.

"Raj what about Amy?" I realized that what I am planning on doing, making Dr. Cooper realize that he loves me, it's gonna get Amy's heartbroken.

"Sheldon isn't in love with Amy. Don't you think it's better for her if Sheldon let her go so that she can find someone who falls in love with her" said Raj.

"But Dr. Cooper loves Amy." I said that more to myself than to Raj.

"Yes he loves Amy but that doesn't mean he's in love with her and both are different things." I nodded to that. Letting myself believe that so that I wouldn't feel like a horrible person.

"So, when's our date?" I asked Raj.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30." We departed after saying bye to each other. After I was done at the university, I rushed back to my apartment. I'm planning on looking stunning tonight. After all this is about making Dr. Cooper jealous. I put on a velvet red dress that barely touched my knees and revealed a lot of cleavage. I wore a black knit patter shawl since it's cold outside. And high heel silver colored sandals. I kept my make up light. And let my hair cascade down my back in loose curls. After I was done, I stood in front of the mirror and was pleased with my appearance. If Dr. Cooper really does have feelings for me, this should attract him easily. Raj came to my house at the said time. He's wearing a blue suit and pants. He looked nice. I saw Raj's eyes widening a bit when he saw me.

"Wow, you're looking gorgeous."

"Thanks Raj, you're looking nice too. So shall we?"

"Sure" said Raj and I followed him to his car. Raj told me that we are going to the cheese cake factory where Sheldon is currently inhabiting. Thankfully Penny doesn't work over there anymore. The girls don't know anything about my feelings for Dr. Cooper. And I would like to keep it that way until something happens between Dr. Cooper and me. Penny and Bernadette are huge gossip girls and I don't want anyone else besides, Raj, Leonerd and Howard who already know everything find out about my undisclosed feelings for Dr. Cooper. Specially Amy. Besides, Dr. Cooper is my teacher and I'm his student. If any outsider finds out about it, both Dr. Cooper and I could get into trouble since romantic relationship between teacher and student is against the university rules. But that's the least of my worries. I wouldn't hesitate to break any rule if Dr. Cooper returns my feelings.

"Here we are." Raj held the door for me at the cheesecake factory.

"Thank you" I said as I walked in. My eyes immediately started searching for Dr. Cooper. And I found him. With Leonerd and Howard. Eating their usual meals. Since, Dr. Cooper has his back turned towards me, he didn't see me entering but Howard did.

"Oh look who it is, Raj and Arshia" said Howard loud enough. That made Dr. Cooper look at us. Just as he saw me, Dr. Cooper stiffed a little bit. His eyes looked up and down at my attire. One might think he's checking me out. Even though he isn't but the thought made me blush.

"Raj you're late" Dr. Cooper said sternly. "Arshia what are you doing here? Are you going to join us?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Um actually no" I said a bit nervously.

"We're on a date tonight" said Raj putting an arm around my waist. I felt a little uncomfortable but I let him. Obviously Dr. Cooper noticed it too. He looked shocked and I don't know, angry may be.

"Come" said Raj and he walked me away from their regular table and made me sit at a table in the corner. The table was in perfect view from Dr. Cooper. So he wouldn't miss a thing.

**Third Person's POV **

"Did you two know about this?" Sheldon asked with accusing tone of voice after he was done being shocked. Leonerd shrugged his shoulders and replied-

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me." This is too much. Thought Dr. Cooper.

"I didn't think it was important enough to let you know about it" said Leonerd with nonchalant tone of voice. Sheldon gaped at him for saying such thing. Raj and Arshia dating, how could it be not important?

"Not important" said Sheldon with disbelieve in his voice.

"Come on Sheldon, Raj and Arshia are dating. Why's that such a big deal? You already knew Raj has a crush on Arshia" said Howard. For some reason it irritated Sheldon to no limit. Both Leonerd and Howard looked at each other and gave each other a knowing look. Forgetting his meal, Sheldon looked over at Raj and Arshia. Why is she dressed so well? That red dress looks so great on her. Why is she smiling so much? Gosh she's looking so beautiful. But why's she with Raj? Does she like him? Well obviously since she is on a date with him right now. Sheldon kept thinking all these things.

"Sheldon are you alright?" asked Leonerd sounding concerned.

"I don't like that Arshia came on a date with Raj." Sheldon stated straight away.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Leonerd with interest.

"I'm Arshia's teacher. She shouldn't date one of my friends" said Sheldon when he couldn't come up with a better excuse.

"They are both adults Sheldon. They can date whoever they want. I don't see any problem in Arshia dating Raj" said Leonerd.

"Of course you don't. You don't have 187 IQ" stated Sheldon arrogantly.

"They actually look kind of cute together" said Howard and immediately earned a glare from Sheldon. And Sheldon doesn't know himself why he glared at Howard for saying that.

"No they don't. That is if your understanding of the word cute and my understanding of the word cute is the same" said Sheldon again looking at Arshia. Now she's laughing at something Raj is saying. Probably some stupid astronomy thing. Her laugh is so beautiful. But Sheldon didn't like the fact that Raj is making her laugh like that.

"Do you think Raj is gonna get lucky tonight?" Howard asked Leonerd. Sheldon snapped his face back to Howard and Leonerd.

"I don't think they're gonna have sex tonight but I'm pretty sure they're gonna kiss. After all it seems things are going great between them" said Leonerd. Sheldon couldn't believe his ears. Are they seriously talking about Arshia and Raj having coitus? Without Sheldon's permission his mind started seeing things. Arshia and Raj passionately kissing each other. And it proceeded to more unsanitary things. Sheldon couldn't take it anymore. He got up from the table. His food unfinished.

"I'm leaving" saying that Sheldon stormed out of the cheesecake factory. Arshia and Raj obviously noticed that. They looked at Leonerd and Howard with questioning eyes. They both gave the other pair, thumbs up. Their plan worked. At least partially. Sheldon was jealous. Arshia can now believe that Sheldon indeed loves her. And Sheldon might realize it too and confess his feelings to Arshia.

**Arshia's POV**

Raj drove away after dropping me off at my apartment. I am feeling very happy. Dr. Cooper has feelings for me. Why else would he leave like that? I'm just so happy right now that I couldn't stop smiling to myself. Floating, metaphorically speaking, I reached my apartment. I put keys in the keyhole and opened the door. I entered my apartment without suspecting anything. I closed the door and turned on the light. Just as I turned around, a scream left my mouth. Dr. Cooper is sitting on the couch.

"Dr. Cooper?" What the hell was he doing in the dark? And how did he get inside my apartment? He scared the hell out of me. This is so unlikely of him.

"Arshia" Dr. Cooper said my name back. "I used your spare key to enter the apartment. I apologize for such barbaric behavior." Dr. Cooper tried to stand up but he lost his balance and couldn't get up.

"Dr. Cooper are you drunk?" I asked slowly approaching him.

"Since I'm finding it difficult to even stand up, I believe I am. And this bottle in my hand should make it obvious." Though drunk but his words are still sharp. I glanced at the bottle in his hand, wrapped in brown paper bag so I couldn't tell what is he drinking actually but he's definitely drunk.

"Dr. Cooper, why are you drunk?" I asked now standing very close to him.

"Where do I begin?" he asked. He's definitely angry and seems hurt too.

"Dr. Cooper you hate drinking alcohol."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Arshia. But there was this gentleman at the bar who told me alcohol could make pain go away." Dr. Cooper tried to stand up once again and this time I held him and helped him stay still.

"Dr. Cooper, are you in pain?" I asked with soft tone of voice. Feeling hurt myself.

"Yes, a lot. The kind of pain I've never felt before" said Dr. Cooper honestly.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because you may have kissed Raj." My heart melted at that. He's so my man.

"I didn't kiss Raj, Dr. Cooper." Dr. Cooper looked into my eyes. As if reading them. Trying to figure out if I'm being honest with him.

"You didn't?" I shook my head at that. "Okay, well. Good. I don't want you to kiss Raj."

"Why not?" I pushed. Come on say that you love me. Please.

"I don't know. I just don't want you to kiss him. Also, I didn't like that you went on a date with him. And I forbid you to repeat it in the future." Dr. Cooper ordered me but I'm not very good at obeying, so I rebelled against him.

"Dr. Cooper unless you give a reasonable explanation as to why you forbid me from dating Raj, I'm gonna continue dating him. He's a nice guy." I tried to walk away from Dr. Cooper but he stopped me.

"I just gave you a reasonable explanation. I don't like it." Hearing that I crossed my arms over my chest. Making myself look strong.

"Dr. Cooper, you can't tell me what to do and what not. It's a good think I don't take orders from you. So I am gonna date Raj as long as I want. And now that I think about it, I should've kissed Raj tonight be-" soft lips on my mouth cut me off. I was startled to no limit. Dr. Cooper is kissing me. And he's not being gentle either. His kiss is very strong. As if he's making a point. But instead of using sharp words like other times, he's kissing me.

"Dr. Cooper" I said against his lips. I tried to push him away but Dr. Cooper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. We both landed on the couch. I gasped a little. Dr. Cooper took the opportunity and deepened the kiss more. I know this is the alcohol being all dominant but boy am I getting turned on by this. Dr. Cooper bit onto my lip and pushed his tongue inside me. I felt that spark again. His soft tongue glided against mine, drawing a moan for me. My consciousness told me to put a stop to this immediately but then Dr. Cooper started feeling my breast and all rational thoughts went out the window. I moaned in the kiss loudly and wrapped my arms around Dr. Cooper to pull him closer to me. I laid back on the couch and Dr. Cooper got on top of me. Without breaking the kiss.

I seriously didn't know Dr. Cooper could kiss so passionately and ferociously. My lips are definitely getting swollen after this. Soon we both ran out of air. We felt the need to breath. I tugged at his hair lightly as Dr. Cooper pressed his forehead against mine while he inhaled and exhaled heavily. His hand is still fondling with my breast. Dr. Cooper started planting kisses on my face. My forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, a soft peak on my lips, my chin and then he went for my neck. I could tell Dr. Cooper is letting his instincts guide him. The instincts he kept buried for years. He kissed a spot on my neck and sucked onto it a little bit. My entire body shuddered with pleasure. Where the hell did he learn to do that?

I so much wanted to wrap my legs around his lean waist and cross every line with him then and there but Dr. Cooper is drunk. If we do anything more than what we've already done, then it would be me taking advantage of Dr. Cooper. Even though he initiated everything.

"Dr. Cooper" I spoke up and nudged his shoulder a little bit. "Please stop."

"I don't want to."

"Neither do I but you've to get some sleep. It's already past your bedtime."

"Oh dear. Would you please drive me back to my apartment?" Dr. Cooper asked with normal tone of voice as if we weren't just making out.

"Or you could just sleep here." I suggested. Hoping he'd agree. Dr. Cooper thought about it for a moment.

"Alright" saying that Dr. Cooper buried his face in the curve of my neck, inhaled deeply and moaned a little then fell asleep on top of me. I giggled at that. If Dr. Cooper wasn't drunk he would've never slept like this. I should put him in bed but I was enjoying his weight on me and his warmth. Even though the couch isn't very comfortable for two person sleeping on it but I closed my eyes anyway and tried to fall asleep. I didn't even care about changing because right now, its perfect the way it is. But tomorrow, who knows?


	15. Chapter 15: The Manipulation Paradigm

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I got busy with my other stories. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Thank you. **

**Chapter 15: The Manipulation Paradigm**

I was quietly watching Dr. Cooper as he slept on my couch. It's really early in the morning. I couldn't sleep well the entire night. While I was enjoying being with Dr. Cooper but I was really worried too. What's going to happen when he wakes up? Would he remember kissing me? What would he do if he doesn't? And what would happen if he does remember? Dr. Cooper has feelings for me for sure. But would he be able to come in terms with those feelings? My head was full of both positive and negative thoughts.

Dr. Cooper moved a little in his sleep. It's time for him to wake up. I inhaled a deep breath. After a moment, Dr. Cooper opened his eyes. They still looked sleepy. Dr. Cooper doesn't function well with alcohol in his system. I kept watching Dr. Cooper keenly. My heart was beating faster. Dr. Cooper sat up and blinked his eyes couple of times to get rid of the sleepiness. He looked around the room and got confused. A frown appeared on his forehead. Then his eyes fell on me.

"Arshia?" Dr. Cooper said getting more confused.

"What am I doing in your apartment?" asked Dr. Cooper. I sighed out a little.

"You came here last night, drunk" I replied to him. Dr. Cooper put pressure on his mind to recall the memory.

"I don't remember it, damn alcohol" Dr. Cooper cursed under his breath.

"What's the last thing you remember Dr. Cooper?" I asked rather anxiously.

"Well I do remember starting to consume alcohol" said Dr. Cooper.

"You remember why you were getting drunk in the first place?" I asked hopefully. Dr. Cooper thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I do remember" said Dr. Cooper and I intake a short breath.

"So?"

"So what?" asked Dr. Cooper confused.

"What do you remember?" I asked eagerly.

"I remember disliking the fact that you went on a date with Raj" confessed Dr. Cooper truthfully. I sighed out heavily. It felt like we were back to where we started off.

"Dr. Cooper, there's something I need to tell you." I finally spoke up after gathering all my courage. Dr. Cooper nodded and gave me permission to speak.

"Go ahead."

"Dr. Cooper, I love you." There I said it. I don't know what's going to happen now but I had to say it. I had to let Dr. Cooper know what I feel for him. Dr. Cooper stared at me for a good long minute.

"Are you trying to make me April fool even though it's not April?" Dr. Cooper asked with a serious face.

"No, Dr. Cooper. I am not kidding you. I really love you. And I believe you have feelings for me too." I said carefully. I didn't want to freak out Dr. Cooper.

"Now why would you say that?" asked Dr. Cooper more curious than ever. I inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again-

"Because last night, after forbidding me to date Raj, you kissed me."

"I did?" asked Dr. Cooper after a moment. He seemed confused. "But why would I do that? I already have a girlfriend." Dr. Cooper said that to himself.

"Perhaps it was the alcohol" said Dr. Cooper to himself. No, whack-a-doodle, it happened because you have feelings for me. I said in my mind. Dr. Cooper looked at me and he stood up from the couch.

"I apologize Arshia for my inappropriate behavior last night. Clearly I had lost my mind. I didn't mean to lead you on and make you fall in love with me. Although I am a bit surprised that you fell in love with me over one night" said Dr. Cooper. He's not only refusing to acknowledge his own feelings but dismissing mine as well.

"Dr. Cooper I didn't fall in love with you within a single night. I have been in love with you for quite sometime now. I don't know how it happened. But I love you. And you love me too."

"How can you tell what I feel when even I'm not sure myself?" asked Dr. Cooper rather fascinated and confused.

"Dr. Cooper you really need to understand your own feelings? I can't help you with that. You need to do it yourself. Just ask yourself, why you didn't like me going on a date with Raj? Why it hurt you? Why you got drunk to erase your pain? Why did you kiss me?" I sighed out heavily.

"Try and figure out your feelings Dr. Cooper. It's really important. Please. I'll be waiting to hear from you Dr. Cooper" saying that I left the room and walked into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I breathed out heavily. I heard Dr. Cooper opening the main door and leaving the apartment after a while. I didn't know if what I did was right or wrong. But I am hoping against hope that Dr. Cooper figures out his feelings for me and we could be together.

**Third Person's POV**

Sheldon was going crazy doing research. On his feelings. What does he feel for Arshia? What exactly does he feel for her? All the questions Arshia told Sheldon to ask himself, gave only one answer and that is Sheldon loves Arshia. But Sheldon's logical mind argued with his heart. He already has a girlfriend. He has signed a contract with Amy. Then how could he have harbored feelings for Arshia. It made absolutely no sense to Sheldon.

Right then the door opened and Leonerd entered the apartment. He put his keys into the bowl. "Hey, you didn't go to work today."

"Must you state the obvious every time?" said Sheldon annoyed.

"What got you into this cranky mood today?" asked Leonerd not minding Sheldon's rudeness since he's so used to of it.

"My feelings and emotions, as usual" replied Sheldon grumpily.

"Why what happened?" asked Leonerd curiously. Though he had an idea why and what happened. Sheldon thought about sharing with Leonerd. After all Leonerd knows a lot about love, romance and feelings than Sheldon does. Not that Sheldon finds it admiring or anything. But that might help him out today.

"I think you'll be able to help me. It's about Arshia" said Sheldon.

"What about her?" asked Leonerd.

"She's in love with me and she told me that I've feelings for her too" said Sheldon at once.

"So what's the problem here?" asked Leonerd making Sheldon roll his eyes at him.

"The problem is I don't know."

"What?" asked Leonerd confused.

"If I really have feelings for Arshia because according to my relationship contract with Amy, I can't have feelings for another woman." Leonerd sighed out heavily.

"Sheldon I know it's hard for you to understand but heart doesn't work according to some contract. Heart wants what heart wants."

"And what is that?" asked Sheldon very curiously.

"Well in your case I would say it wants Arshia" said Leonerd without any hesitation.

"So you think too that I've feelings for Arshia?" asked Sheldon hoping for a confirmation.

"Yeah" said Leonerd.

"Hmm" said Sheldon and he thought about something to himself. He quickly turned to his laptop. "Then I better do more research. You're never correct." Sheldon said to Leonerd making him roll his eyes at the narcissistic whack-a-doodle.

Two hours later, Sheldon spoke up- "I love Arshia." He said to himself. Leonerd heard him from the kitchen and shook his head to himself. Finally.

"For someone with 187IQ, you're really slow when it comes to feelings and emotions" Leonerd pointed out to Sheldon. Of course Leonerd was jibing Sheldon. The whack-a-doodle sharply looked at his roommate.

"Nobody's perfect Leonerd." Sheldon said wisely.

"Really but that's for humans. Aren't you Homo Novus?" Leonerd teased and mocked him.

"I am but I guess that rule applies for my species too" said Sheldon thoughtfully. "But back to my previous problem. I have finally figured out that I love Arshia."

"It's not a problem Sheldon" said Leonerd. Thankful that Arshia wasn't there to hear that. It would've broken the girl's heart.

"Of course it is" said Sheldon. "Amy is my current girlfriend. I have a contract with her."

"Well terminate the contract or as Homo sapiens say, break up with her."

"Should I do that?" asked Sheldon desperately wanting a good advise.

"Being in a relationship with Amy while being in love with Arshia isn't such a good idea" said Leonerd.

"Why not?" asked Sheldon confused.

"It's a social convention." What else could Leonerd possibly say to make Sheldon the genius understand?

"Oh, I see." said Sheldon to himself.

"Then I must break up with Amy right away" saying that Sheldon took out his phone. But before he could dial Amy's number, Leonerd stopped him.

"Sheldon if you're going to break up with Amy, don't do it over the phone. It'll hurt her. You don't wanna hurt her feelings, do you?" Even though breaking up with her is gonna hurt her feelings anyway. Leonerd thought to himself.

"No, I don't" agreed Sheldon. "Fine, I'll go over to her apartment in the evening and break up with her over our Wednesday night dinner date."

**Amy's Apartment**

Sheldon and Amy are quietly eating dinner. Sheldon didn't know how to begin. Why these things are so hard? Why couldn't they be easy like mathematics? At least in mathematics you know that if you follow the correct rules your problems will be solved. There's no rule in relationships. It's very troublesome.

"You're very quiet today" stated Amy. Oh the habit of people stating the obvious.

"Yes, I am" said Sheldon.

"Is everything alright?" Amy asked curiously.

"Actually no" said Sheldon making Amy more interested. "There's something we need to talk about." said Sheldon.

"What is it?" asked Amy.

"Amy, something happened and for that we need to terminate our relationship agreement" said Sheldon. Amy was shocked for a moment.

"You mean we have to break up. But why?"

"Because I love Arshia" said Sheldon bluntly. Any other man wouldn't have been so straight forward but since it's Sheldon, that's the best he could do. Amy was completely taken aback. What the hell? How did it happen? Didn't she mark her territory properly?

"Are you sure?" Amy asked. She just can't believe it.

"Positive. I've done all the research" said Sheldon. Amy obviously got upset. Sheldon just broke her heart.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings Amy. But it was pointed out to me that loving Arshia and being in a relationship with you wouldn't be appropriate."

"Of course that wouldn't be. But I doubt that you did your research right about this matter" said Amy. Sheldon was shocked to hear that. He didn't do a research right. Was Amy trying to offend him?

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sheldon, it's harsh but true that you're not an expert when it comes to feelings and emotions. What if you're misreading everything? If you allow me, I'd like to see the research you did that made you conclude that you love Arshia."

"Of course I'll be happy to let you see my research. I could use your opinion."

For half an hour, Sheldon told Amy why he thinks that he loves Arshia. He told Amy about liking Arshia's company. Also how he got jealous seeing Arshia with Raj. How it made him get drunk. As Amy heard everything she realized too that Sheldon indeed loves Arshia but the thing is she can't let go of Sheldon. Not so easily. Amy made up a devious plan in her mind. She's gonna mislead Sheldon and make him believe that he doesn't love Arshia.

"So what do you think?" asked Sheldon eagerly. He is done explaining everything to Amy.

"Well honestly Sheldon, I don't think you're in love with Arshia" stated Amy. It made Sheldon confused to no limits.

"I am not?"

"No, Sheldon. You're just infatuated with her. That's all."

"Infatuation means- an intense but short lived passion or admiration for someone or something" said Sheldon more to himself than to Amy.

"Exactly Sheldon, a short lived admiration. Arshia is from a foreign country. Her attitude is different than yours. You just admire some of her qualities. But that doesn't mean you're in love with her" said Amy. Sheldon immediately started thinking about it.

"Well I didn't think about that?" admitted Sheldon.

"And there's something I suspect as well" said Amy.

"What?" asked Sheldon with serious curiosity.

"I suspect that Arshia knowingly made you infatuated with her" said Amy. Sheldon furrowed his brows at her.

"Why would she do that?"

"To distract you from your real goal. Your novel prize." Amy spoke deviously. Sheldon's head was spinning.

"I don't understand."

"Come on Sheldon, did you really forget how Arshia used to hate you? You do have an eidetic memory, don't you?"

"Yes I do" said Sheldon. "But she doesn't hate me anymore."

"How do you know she's not pretending to like you? And even if Arshia does like you and she isn't trying to distract you from your novel prize knowingly but she's still gonna end up doing just that" said Amy.

"How?" asked Sheldon with a frown of confusion.

"See the facts Sheldon, do you think about science while you're with her?"

"No, I rather pay attention to her."

"Does she understand the value of the novel prize like you and I do?" asked Amy.

"Not really" admitted Sheldon.

"Does she have a high IQ?"

"I believe she has average IQ" said Sheldon.

"Do you talk to her about your experiments and only keep your conversation limited to science?"

"No, I let her talk about her life too."

"See Sheldon, she's already distracting you from science. Why wouldn't she distract you from novel prize?" asked Amy with serious tone of voice. Fear started to sink in Sheldon. Amy was right. Not only he's only infatuated with Arshia but she's also doing a great damage to Sheldon and his love for science. She's dangerous for him. If being with Arshia makes Sheldon loose his novel prize then he'd rather stay with Amy for the rest of his life. Arshia can go to hell.

"Amy" said Sheldon.

"Yes Sheldon."

"I have changed my mind" said Sheldon. Amy's face brightened up immediately. "We're not terminating our relationship contract. You're going to continue being my girlfriend."

"And what about Arshia?" asked Amy.

"She needs to stay away from me" said Sheldon at once. Amy felt blissful inwardly.

"You always make the right decision Sheldon" said Amy giving Sheldon a broad smile and a dreamy look.

"Of course I do" said Sheldon feeling proud of himself as always. Amy hesitated a little bit but then asked-

"So since I'm still your girlfriend, can we make out now? We've already finished our dinner-" Sheldon thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I believe we can."


End file.
